


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Woman_with_no_name



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_with_no_name/pseuds/Woman_with_no_name
Summary: Two french college students, Sarah and Astrid, travel to Mexico to improve their Spanish. To finance themselves they start to work part time at a shady bar where they meet a misterious stranger who likes wearing flashy dress shirts.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with @toughtfulvoidwolf (Tumblr)

From Paris to Mexico  
Monday, april the 4th, 3a.m. Paris, Sarah's appartment.

Sarah's POV

I couldn't sleep, the excitement was too much. Astrid and I have been friends for 2 years now, since we met in a pre-hispanic history class in La Sorbonne, a prestigious University in Paris. It was love at first sight, we immediately got along. She's a nerd, I am too, and we both share a strong love for Latin America's cultures and spanish language. That's why we decided a few months ago to apply to an Erasmus scholarship to go study spanish in one of the most fascinating country we heard of : Mexico ! Unfortunately, we didn't get the scholarship. That's why we've been working our asses off to pay ourselves for 6 months of spanish class en la Universidad National Autonoma de Mexico. We know we'll have to work once there, have student jobs in order to pay the rent but we don't care ! With 10 hours spanish class a week, 10 hours of work will do the trick and let us plenty of time to discover and enjoy Mexico City.  
So here I am, a few hours before Astrid and I leave the Parisian soil for a pretty long time. Our plane doesn't get off until 9p.m and all my stuff is ready and packed, but impossible to get some sleep, even a little. My heart beats too fast. I'll miss my family of course but Astrid is my best friend and traveling and going head first with her in this whole adventure is the best thing I could ask for. Will I miss my boyfriend ? Well, I don't have one. Thinking of all that Mexican handsome guys makes my heart beat faster. 

"Hey Astrid ! You awake ?"  
"What kind of question is that ? Of course I am, couldn't sleep even for one minute. I mean WE'RE GOING TO MEXICO GIIIIIIRL"  
"OMG OMG OMG I know right !! How is this even real ?"  
"We worked hard for it. We deserve it."  
"I know. I hope the appartment I got us there is not a scam. What if we find out that it doesn't even exist or it's like a dumpster ?"  
"Ok. Stop this now. You've spent DAYS researching Mexico City, its neighbourhoods, the best way to go to Uni everyday... There's no way it's a scam you've been so causcious !"  
"You're right, it won't be a palace though. And since we don't have a crazy budget it's not the fanciest neighbourhood."  
"Who cares ?? It'll save us money to go party to Cancun's playaaaaaas !"  
"Hahaha right. Well I got to call my whole family to say goodbye. And triple check my luggage. And give my key back to my landlord. Sooooo see you at the airport ? We gotta be there 2 hours early remember ! 2 p.m max !!!"  
"Yeah plenty of things to do here too ! See ya babe, don't worry about me being late, we both know you're the one that will be late !"  
"Public transportation hates me, there's nothing I can do about it !"  
"Love you girl !"  
"Love you !"

A few hours later, here I am, looking around, scanning every faces on that plane. I'm nervous. My stomach hurts. I get so scared when traveling by plane. I feel like I will die at any moment. I'm obviously super happy, like I've never been before, because in a few hours we will be stepping on the Mexican soil, but in the mean time it's going to be really hard for me, I just hope I will survive. I mean if the plane has to crush, dear God let it be the plane that takes us from Mexico back to Paris, I don't want to die before my big adventure !  
"Are you lost in your own internal drama about this plane going down? "  
"Ugh. You know me too well ! Please give me a sleeping pill ?"  
"You know it's not supposed to be only a night flight right ? Its only 4 p.m !"  
"If I stay awake I'm gonna be annoying as fuck, you know that damn well! pretty please ?"  
"That's creazy how you're so rational and reassuring on many things but you're such a big baby when it comes to planes. "  
"You mean when it comes to death ? Cause we're definitely gonna die, I mean a 12 hours flight ? Come on we'll be lucky if we survive".  
Astrid gave me that look, meaning "you're the most annoying person ever but I love you" look. God was I lucky to have her.

Tuesday, February the 5th, 21 p.m. local time. Mexico City.

Oh boy. We were alive ! We made it ! Knowing we would arrive in the evening I made sure we could go to our new apartment right away, settle down and get some rest. I ordered a Uber, I've read many times that it was safer than an unknown taxi and while waiting I could see my friend's eyes sparkling with joy. She was so happy to be here ! And so was I. As soon as we stepped out of the plane, I could tell everything was different here. The air felt different, thicker, hotter, it smelled like some place I've never been. I loved everything already, spanish spoken everywhere, fancy people, no sneakers or yoga pants people here surely know how to dress, compared to Paris it was like switching from black and white to colour television.

As the Uber was driving us towards our new home, I tried "Perdona señor, conoce nuestro barillo bien ? Sabe donde podemos ordener buena comida ? Tenemos hambre" the guy was actually really nice and indicated a place that seems to be an institution in our neighbourhood : la cafeteria Apolo.  
"Bienvenidos a Mexico chicas ! Va a ser la mejor experiencia de su vida aquí ! Enjoy !". Oh it would be the best and most crazy experience of our lives indeed, we just didn't know to what extent so far...  
But for now, let's eat and settle down in our new neighbourhood : la colonia Guadalupe de Tepeyac.  
"You told me it wasn't a super pretty neighbourhood but actually that's ok Sarah, I like it!"  
"See what I meant is that it isn't like Roma, Polanco, Condesa... But Guadalupe de Tepeyac was the right mix of affordable and safe ! I'm glad you like it."  
"Well it's not exactly posh but... I don't know... this place has a soul. I feel at home already!".  
And indeed this would be our home for the next few weeks, and the cafeteria Apolo would become our usual place to eat whenever we didn't feel like cooking at night, meaning 90% of the time. 

You probably wonder what happened next ?  
Well we settled down, discovered University, ate a disgusting lot of MacDonald's cause hell ! What are we in Mexico for ? We were already pretty good at speaking Spanish but we were improving for sure. Thanks to the classes but also the day to day life and interactions with locals. As Astrid and I are both introverts it's not easy for us to go out there and just bond with people so we couldn't exactly say that we made friends, but acquaintances for sure. We pretty much got along with everyone : our neighbors, shop owners in the street, people at University, the waitress at our favorite coffee place... And actually that was enough for us ! A bright smile, a few kind words, and that would enlighten the rest of our day. People would call us "gemelas" cause sure enough we were always together.  
The only thing missing was that dreamy boyfriend we both hoped we would encounter here. Have I said boyfriend singular? I meant boyfriends of course. Though, unpopular opinion, Astrid and I have the exact same tastes in men and we're so fusional we always had this weird thought - that would get us a lot of harsh judgement - we wouldn't mind to share. Call it polyamory if you want, that's a fancier word than polygamy, we always thought there was pure beauty, untamed, raw and yet authentic love in the Dr Marsh and his two women love story. But you know that's probably just a fantasy anyway, the kind of thought you like to have late at night and that will never happen. Society doesn't like it and is there a single man over here that wouldn't find this weird ? Cause we're talking love story not just a threesome. Also threesome might be good, never tried it, and Astrid and I we wouldn't get shy when it came to sex talks, I mean there's nothing wrong with pleasure right ? Excuse my language but if we don't get laid, with all the Mexican hotties around, I will be very very disappointed.  
Actually all of it didn't matter much for now cause we were truly living our best life. The groceries, local food, city exploration, and of course going to class was even better than what we could have imagined. Of course nothing's ever perfect and money was beginning to be a problem. 

One day, Astrid got home after me, seeming very excited  
"giiiirl you're not gonna believe it !! I found us a job ! The both of us, in the same place, same shifts so we can go and get home together!"  
"No fucking way !! That's awesome !! How ? Where ? When ? Tell me everything!".  
"It's a bar/club, it's not a big fancy thing, mostly regular customers come here. It's pretty shady but not in a bad way, more like a cosy atmosphere. We would serve drinks and food so basically waitresses."  
"And they need TWO waitresses ? That seems that too much luck..."  
"Well, first of all I think the guy liked my gringa charm..."  
"Well, he's not gonna fall for me then if he hopes for two gringas, cause everyone here thinks I'm mexican I blend in too well... I don't have your "exotic" vibe. Though anyone thinks I'm Mexican I'm like over the moon, best compliment ever."  
"Are you done complaining and can you focus please ? It would only be on the 3 busiest nights of the week, his son used to help him but he's poursuing studies in the US soooo perfect opportunity for us and it should cover the rent !"  
"You're right that's great, sorry I was suspicious before  
... Thank you so much it's incredible ! Is it far from here ?"  
"Near Centro Historico in Cuauhtémoc ! I know I know, some people say you should avoid the center it at night but San Rafael is safe and the owner's wife is the cook and she can drive us home at night, it doesn't bother her cause it's like a 5 min detour... So still hyped ?"  
"Are you kidding me ?? That's amazing ! And that lady she seems lovely. I almost feel like we're part of the family yet". As you can see, I have a thing for exaggeration.

But for real, they were really nice people. We started working there, there shifts a week and the job wasn't the most excited ever but it was pretty decent. And everything else was so perfect ; we would have a walk and take a break from the city in the parque nacional El Tepeyac near our home on days off, get coffee at chiquitito cafe, eat tacos at the Chilpancingo metro stop stand and go shopping at SOHO Condesa on our way to the bar from Uni. We loved that life.  
One thing stood out about the job though, the owner warned us that some of the regulars liked privacy, and that we shouldn't linger near the table ; "they don't want to be heard, some people come here to do business you know ? What kind of business that's not mine to ask, all I know drugs are not circulating in my establishment, and as long as I let them do their business meetings in peace, my bar is protected from any kind of attack. That's enough for me", explained Pedro, the bar owner.  
Well he was talking about narcos, obviously, but to be quite honest we didn't mind, because one of them was everything Astrid and I have ever dreamed of.  
He was so charming, it made us crazy every single time he was there, mostly on friday nights. The guy was very obviously a narco, a high-ranking one, because power was emanating from him, confidence, he seemed playful and a tad dangerous at the same time, I wouldn't want to go against him, since the men meeting him there all looked kind of afraid of him. Not that we would mind actually, it made him look all the more hot. He tiped us very well but also was always playing, like he would hold Astrid's hand until she looked him in the eyes and say "gracias señor" with a sexy voice, whenever I would bring his order he would tell me something like "smile for me hermosa, te ves tan linda cuando sonries"... And I'm not gonna lie this was a BIG turn on for us, we would get home and talk about him for hours, his eyes, his body, his arms, how tall he was, his dark hair with a streak of gray, his height, his daddy vibe, his fucking mustache... The way he seems to move like a cat, with confidence, strength and grace at the same time... God we were obsessed and really willing to have him in our bed. But we only got to properly meet him on a very particular Friday night.

Friday, may the 25th, Colonia San Rafael, Cuauhtémoc, CDMX.

"How much time left since the end of our shift ?"  
"Ten minutes, why ?"  
"My God when he is here I never want to leave... I could stop eating and just survive by looking at him..."  
"And being super wet from what you see ? "  
" Come on Astrid ! That's rude ! But that's also very true... But don't pretend eh, I know you're the same ! Don't think I didn't notice those tight tight shorts !"  
"Can we talk about the length of your skirt maybe ?"  
And then, as usual we burst into laughter. We've been so desperate with him that we wouldn't even notice any other guys. He was the ultimate fantasy, and he was in his 40s, and we both loved older guys... Daddy issues ? Who cares ! Mature men are hot. But that's all he was at the end, a fantasy, we didn't even know his name.  
I went to the kitchen to drink some water and calm down my train of thoughts when Mercedes, the cook, came to see me :  
"Mija lo siento, tengo que traer comida a mi sobrina, es que ella esta enferma, no se puede mover... Puedes llamar a uber para volver a casa ?"  
"Claro que si. Tranquila, Mercedes, todo esta bien, no te preocupes ! Que Dios bendiga a tu sobrina !"  
Astrid who was obviously very thirsty too joined me :  
"What's going on ?"  
"Just Mercedes visiting her ill niece, we'll take a Uber to get home!"  
"Ok sounds good".

Before taking that Uber and after our shift ended, El Señor Guapo (that cheesy nickname is the only thing we could come up with since we didn't know his name) waved us to come sit at his table. His compañero left, so he was sitting alone. We froze... oh God, we've been dreaming about that moment to happen...  
"Hola mis guapas, do you care to share some mezcal with me ? I see you have a bit of free time, you're not serving anyone right now."  
"Hum, eh, I mean, yes of course, we gloudly wald... I mean we gladly would..."  
"Yeah sure, if you want, I mean we would like that. Ahem..."  
He chuckles and then with a large smile "do I make you girls nervous ?" The look on our faces is enough to confirm that, we blush, chuckle weirdly, we're like teenage girls all over again. But the discussion goes actually quite nice, his name is Eduardo, but we can call him Lalo, we start to laugh and feel really comfortable with him.  
"So where are you from ? You look European, swedish maybe ?" he asked, pointing at Astrid, then pointing at me "you, you look latina but you don't sound like it. Anyway, gorgeous creatures, both of you. I'm lucky to have you sharing a drink with me."  
"Actually we are the lucky ones, never seen a man as attracting as you before ! Like never ever..." Okaaaay my girl friend seems to be in a flirty mood, I'll play along.  
"Yes, te pareces tan guapo... I mean we can see you're the kind of man that likes to be in charge... We like that."  
The smile on his face is something out of this world. He knows that he's in charge indeed, we may be flirting and using our girl's charm, playing the game, the three of us damn well know who's making the rules of this seduction thing.  
But unfortunately that doesn't last, he seems to have to go elsewhere cause he stands up and gestures towards the door.  
"Well, this was delicious, I hope to see you este proximo viernes."  
"You will for sure..."  
"We're not going anywhere..."  
"Gracias for the mezcal Lalo..."

It seemed like 5 minutes but we stayed with him almost an hour... We were fucked. No Uber available before at least 40 minutes, the bar was closing, we were drunk and we were supposed to be attending class in a few hours.  
"What do you say we walk home ? I know, I know, it's a one hour walk, maybe a bit more, but we'll save time and money. And since we're drunk we won't feel our feet hurting."  
"Yeah but from here, the shortest path leads us very near to Tepito, everybody's been telling us to avoid that area at all times, particularly at night..."  
"Come on Astrid ! We are just passing by, nothing will happen, trust me I got a good feeling about it ! Plus people always think we're super fragile girls, we can handle a walk nearby Tepito right? We're badasses!" God how stupid and reckless am I when I'm drunk... And also pretty convincing apparently since my very drunk friend was super on board with my shitty plan.  
But of course, when we got near Tepito, badasses or not, things got ugly. Predictable? Maybe, also there's a reason if everyone in the City tells you to avoid one particular area. 

We passed by a lot of men, whistling at us, sharing appreciative comments, which wouldn't have been too dangerous if we didn't notice a lot of them were carrying weapons. The whole atmosphere felt really tensed, we were being looked at, we felt we definitely shouldn't be here, particularly not at that time of the night... But things got worse as we walked.  
"Sarah, I got a very bad feeling about this, I'm still drunk but not in an euphorical way, I'm actually pretty scared and I think those two guys have been following us for the past few minutes. Let's turn right !  
"Okay, you're right but maybe they're just going in the same direction? Maybe we should stick to our itinerary?"  
"I'd rather really turn here, it's rather dark but it's leading away from this shitty area, if we're quick they won't see us."  
"Okay you're right let's go, they can't see in the dark can they ?"  
That was our worst idea yet, or maybe as bad as walking home. Astrid 1 - 1 Sarah. Good job us.  
That was an alley, not a short cut. We were stuck, there was a concrete wall in front of us and we had no other choice but to go back.  
"Are you lost mamacitas?" Oh no. Of course they saw us turn right.  
We couldn't speak, neither spanish nor english, we litterally froze. I felt my legs become weak, I could feel fear build up in my belly, they had guns at their belts, and one of them was licking his lips in an obscene way. I felt nauseous, they were getting closer and closer, we were back to the wall, no escape. I could feel Astrid squizzing my arm with distress, we were helpless. I just knew what was about to happen, they would rape us and leave us here at best. They could take us, steal our papers, beat us, kill us... I had never been more frightened and desperate in my entire life. 

Then we heard a familiar voice speaking "continua asi cabron y voy a matar a toda tu familia. Es lo que quieres ? Quizas seria mejor que tu hermosa hermana se queda sus ojos en su cara, eh ?"  
That was Eduardo. HOW. IN. HEAVEN. was he here now ?? Did he follow us ? Right now I don't even care, he's heaven sent, that's unreal. I can't even believe my eyes. He spoke a few words and the two guys immediately get off. Like they were obeying him ? Well I don't give a fuck, this man is our hero, we are forever grateful. How... So lucky... I can't even think, it feels like my heart just started pumping my blood again for the first time in several minutes.  
Astrid is the one that seems to be able to speak first : " Oh my God ! Eduardo! how can we ever thank you enough? You just save our lives."  
"Nah, those two cabrones ? They wouldn't have kill you. Played with you though, that's likely... What the hell are you doing here at this hour tontas ?" He seemed mad at us, and I couldn't blame him, we were indeed very reckless.  
"I...hem... There was no Uber and..." Lalo cuts me "next time there's no Uber you call me alright ? That was fucking estupido what you just did. Que suerte que tengo negocios en Tepito este noche... This area here, it's not safe, especially not at night. Especially not for two very pretty gringas." Then he shrugged and seemed all of a sudden in a much better mood, just like that, "well it's all set now, I'm gonna give you a ride home, come on."  
We were all pretty silent in the car, but I already felt better, warmer, protected, and I knew Astrid felt the same.  
When we arrived in front of our building Lalo parked the car and I felt adventurous (yeah given what just happened I know I shouldn't have, but remember that's the guy we were super attracted to) and asked him if he wanted to get in and have a drink, just to say thanks. Of course he said yes, and when Astrid opened the door, his face was hard to read. He seemed to be analysing every detail of our apartment, thinking carefully, at least that's what it looked like.  
"Que es esto ? No esta bien. This apartment gueyas ? It's mierda. I could show you much much better. Also you could use a man to take care of you, making sure you don't do any more estupideces..."  
What the hell is he saying ? Is this an offer ?


	2. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up.

From Paris to Mexico  
Astrid's POV - same evening

Ta...Take... Take care of us? Did he really just say that? I suppose It's the alchool in my blood is making me imagine things. But no, this was real, what does he mean by that? I quickly glanced at Sarah and raised my eyebrow at her. Sending her a mental message " What. Should. We. Say. Huh?" But I just got welcomed by the same confused look on her face. Eduardo shifted his eyes from the apartment at Sarah and then on me, his arms outstreached on the door frame. Speak Astrid! Speak! He's going to think we are even more estupido! I opened my mouth to speak but got shushed by one of his fingers before I could say anything. He placed his other arm around Sarah's shoulder, brought her closer to himself and smiled at us both.  
"Ay, chicas. No pressure. I just hate seeing beautiful girls like this struggle. I mean, my garage is bigger than this." He took one more look at our humble acommodation.  
"Think about it. I'll see you both at the bar, okay?"   
He placed his hand at the side of my face and as he saw me smile, dragged his thumb over my bottom lip. If I didn't die just there!? I don't know when I will! Then he squized Sarah closer and placed a small quick kiss on the top of her head. Juding by the look on her face, I think I saw her spirit leave her body. Oh, how I'm going to tease her about this later. Lalo left and we stormed into our apartment like lightning! We almost bummped into eachother and started having meltdowns and jumping up and down like school girls.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ASTRID! Did you hear that?! Did that just fucking happen?!"  
" Fuck yeah it did! And you got to touch him! You lucky bitch!"   
" Oh com oooonn! The way you looked at him I thought you were going to bite his finger off!"   
We bursted into laughter and started screaming like idiots.   
"Maldita sea! Cállate la boca! Qué estás haciendo!! Es pasada la medianoche!! Cállate!" We suddenly heard yelling and banging from the bottom floor. We stopped and yelled back in union " Lo siento señora Ramirez!"   
We laughed at eachother again, but quietly this time. I loved this little moments between us. I thought it was good for her to relax and laugh a little.

We finally calmed down and sat on the bed.  
" Okay, we have to think about this Astrid. I'm not even sure where he lives? How will we get there? How far is it from uni? And for how long? One weekend? Few days??"  
"Damn, calm down girl. I'm gonna go take a cold shower then we can talk. It was a long night. And he left me sweating, so..."  
" But we have to plan this out!"  
" We will, just give me 5 minutes, okay?..."  
"Fuck Astrid! Oh no. I just realized something! I have nothing to wear! I have nothing fancy!"  
" Oh god, relax, we don't have any money anyway... bye!"  
Sarah immedatly grabbed her phone and sat at the window, the blue light illuminating her face. I love her to hell and back, but sometimes she needs to chill. 

I really needed this shower. It's the only place where I can think. I left my phone on the sink after I switched on a random 80's rock playlist on YouTube and went in. I could hear Sarah rummaging around the room, possibly the closet but decided to ignore it. She worries to much, he already likes her...I mean, us! Yeah. Us. Yikes! This, this is something different. So what's there to worry about?  
I could hear the song rigging in my ears as I was thinking what should we do.

~~It's early morning, the sun comes out  
Last night was shaking and pretty loud  
My cat is purring, it scratches my skin  
So what is wrong with another sin?~~

We know what kind of stuff he's into, he's dangerous! God knows what kind of shit he has done! But... there's such tenderness in his eyes! His smile is intoxicating. His charm is out of this world! He cares! He saved us, je made me feel so safe I wanted to melt in his arms...My mind longed as the song played on...

~~The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell  
So give her inches and feed her well  
More days to come, new places to go  
I've got to leave, it's time for a show!~~

My mind was set. We stayed up a little while longer. We decided pretty quickly, we are definetly going. There's no way we are turning down the offer from a guy we have been drooling over all this time. I was so excited about seeing him tommarrow and so was Sarah. For the first time ever I couldn't wait to get to work. I couldn't wait to crawl into my bed, this was a long day.

"Astrid, you sleeping?"  
"Of course not. This is like the night before our trip all over again."  
" I know right! I can't stop thinking about how warm his body felt...god... he's so strong! Have you seen his arms? God have mercy..."  
" Jesus, I hate you so much right now... I only got sushed?! Ugh."  
"That's because you are such a "good girl", he might spank you next time!"  
"Saraaahh! Shut up! Stop talking, or I'm gonna stay awake the whole night thinking about it!"  
She just laughed. "Okay okay, good night sweetie."   
I just moaned in annoyance.  
...  
"I wish he spanked me tho."  
" Did you say something, Astrid?"  
"No, no."

Saturday, may the 26th, 6 PM Colonia San Rafael, Cuauhtémoc, CDMX

We arrived extra early at work today. The evening has barely started but we were already at the bar. Even our boss, Rafael, was surprised.  
" ¿Qué es esto chicas, con ganas de trabajar?"  
"Si, si Rafael." Sarah said a bit too fast, which made Rafael laugh.

The night was young and the regulars started coming in. Both me and Sarah were eyeing the booth Lalo was always at. We had to drag a pretty heavy beer barrel to replace the empty one under the bar. As we were struggling with that, a pair of hands slapped at the smooth surface of the bar.  
"Ahora, ¿dónde están estas bellezas?"  
Its Lalo. We both emeraged from under the bar like thunder.   
" Heey, Eduardo. What.. are you..." I saw Sarah swallow hard.  
"What are you gonna drink?" I managed to ask.  
He turned his gaze on me." Lo mismo de siempre. But make it double. I have some important work to handle."  
"Won't that make you a bit hazy?"  
"Ay, no te preocupes hermosa." He said with a slight smile.  
I handed him his drink and he went to his usual booth. Moments later a few other guys joined him. They seemed to keep their distance. I guess they we also in "the business". No words were exchanged and the man closest to Lalo handed him a brown envelope. Lalo casualy took it with a smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the other man's fear. I froze on the spot when Lalo caught me looking and his eyes met mine. I everted my gaze and started talking to Sarah.  
" It's so cold in here, we should turn up the heat."  
"Astrid. It's...It's 40 degrees outside. Are you sick or something?"  
" No, just....Ugh! Nevermind."  
"Is everything okay? If you are not sick you should be excited!"  
" Yeah, yes! I am, don't worry, it's nothing. It's just that ... Lalo caught me staring at him while he was handling "business", so..."  
"Oh, well. Damn. Seems It's time for that spanking."  
" Stooop! Not now! He will hear you!"   
" Don't shush me! I'll..."  
A loud yell caught us off guard. Something was wrong, very wrong. We saw Lalo draging the dealer out by his throat. His goons were following close by. 

"This really shouldn't make me horny..."   
"Holy fuck Sarah. And I'm the sick one, huh?"

A few minutes later Lalo came back in. He took a blue hankerchief out of his back pocket and wiped the side of his face. He fixed the sleeves on his dark purple shirt. When does he not look like the epitome of perfection? I swear to God I have never seen this man in the same shirt twice. His facial expression went from neutral to "I'm having the time of my life" in seconds.

"So! Have you girls thought about my offer?" He came a bit closer and spread his arm further apart on the bar. His eyes traveled from me to Sarah.  
" Yes, actually. Astrid and me would love to see what else Mexico has to offer."   
Slick move Sarah. Slick indeed.  
" I'll pick you two up after you are done here, Oh, and no need to pack anything. Okay?"  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing. Wasn't I clear enough?" He said with a strict tone in his voice and took one step closer until his chin was right above my temple. Well, good that we both already overdressed for work today.  
"Eduardo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..."  
"A-a, It's Lalo, call me Lalo."  
"Lalo, I..."  
He narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I'm ss...sorry, really..."  
He closed his eyes and...bursted out laughing?!  
"Ayy, amorcito, I'm kidding. See you tonight!" He walked out of the bar.  
...  
Fuck me. This guy...

Sunday, May the 27th, 1:30 AM On the road to Chihuahua, Mexico

When we were done with work, Lalo was already waiting outside, he waved us in from inside the car. Sarah sat on the front and I took the back. I was quite tired from work and wanted to put my legs up. The two hour car ride was plesant, Lalo was his usual cheery self and not even a minute passed without him talking. As we were getting closer to his house Sarah and I noticed the huge cement walls around it. Seeing our confusion he spoke.  
"That's just a little protection to keep the bad guys out. I'll give you two the tour tomorrow, let's go in now."  
We entered his house, which was huge! I have never seen a house this big! Everything was nicely decorated and clean, well, for a house this big he probably had multiple maids and people taking care of things. But of course none of them were here at this hour. We passed a few hallways and entered a bedroom which had its own en-suite bathroom! This, this is really something. Now our little apartment looks even shittier, no wonder Lalo couldn't believe his eyes when he brought us home. I'm pretty sure Sarah and me could get used to this.  
"Adelante, I'll be right back."  
We entered the room as Lalo dissapeared in one of the hallways.   
"Damn Sarah, are you seeing this?"  
"Yess! This is just like my dream home!"  
We took a seat on the bed and heard the door open.

"Now this would be a perfect time for some tequila, eh muchachas? " Lalo said while walking into the bedroom with a huge bottle of Gran Patrón Burdeos and three glasses between his fingers.  
We continued talking about random stuff while drinking. I really wanted to know what else is he hiding in his garage. That Monte Carlo is beautiful, but there must be a be a Charger or a Mustang somewhere in there too, right? Sarah seemed to be really interested in who did his inner decor and picked out the paintings on the walls. Lalo was all proud about how he's the design genius behind all of it. The smug look on his face suited him as he streached out across the bed like a cat, and kicked off his boots.  
He stopped talking and his face became neutral again.   
"I have an idea. Besarla. Kiss her. Come on. Just for fun, eh?"  
After a moment of silence and confused looks I straighted myself out and sat on the bed.  
"Yeah Sarah, kiss me."   
"Don't mind if I do." She smiled.  
She slowly kissed my bottom lip as I started to open my mouth. Her hand was resting on the side of my face. We have never done this before but it felt so good. I found my way to her shoulder and pulled the strap of her dress down, exposing one of her plump breasts.   
"Now we are talking" Lalo commented under his breath.  
I pinched her nipple and she pulled away. She faked looking hurt so I shoot her an even faker apologetic look before we both smiled and I went to close my mouth over that same nipple. She moaned at the sensation so I sucked even harder. I backed away and gave her one more quick kiss. She helped me take of my dress and I did the same for her. Being only in our panties we finally switched our attention to Lalo.  
"Wow...Quite a show chickas, I thought you forgot about me" He licked his lips.  
"Of course not handsome"  
"You are the main meal here"   
We both spoke and reached out for the buttons on his shirt. I started from the top and Sarah from the bottom until we met on the middle. We got close to his face until he pulled me in for a kiss and Sarah kissed the side of his tanned neck. His tongue felt so good against mine. He tasted of honey and tequila. I could have died right then and there. I pulled away and he reached out for Sarah, their kiss was quick but full of passion.  
"Mira, mira lo que me estás haciendo."  
Sarah stayed on his neck as I dragged my tongue across his abdomen.   
"Ooh Saaarah, maybe we should unpack our surprise?"  
"Sure honey, our "host" seems to be in a lot of discomfort."   
I went to undo his belt as Sarah pulled it off. Fun fact! Sarah and me tried to guess what kind of underwear he is wearing ever since we saw him for the first time. We glanced at eachother when we saw our guess was right. Black boxer briefs with small white details. Delicioso! We pulled them down and his thick cock sprung up. My mouth watered and the wetness between my legs was becoming unbearable. I kissed Sarah once again and then we both worked out way down his lenght. Our moist tongues made him press his lips together and he sat up, leaning on the headboard of the bed.   
"That's it...such good girls..."  
He entangled his fingers into Sarah's dark and my light brown hair, slightly pushing our heads closer. I focused on the side while Sarah took her time on the tip. I slightly scraped my teeth on his skin which he noticed and it made him tense up. His chest puffed up as he took a deep breath. I did it again to tease him. He opened his eyes, bit his lip and smiled as he loudly slapped my ass. This made Sarah giggle.  
" You want one too? Eh?"  
He said as he roughly grabbed a handful of her upper thigh.  
"You like playing with me, huh? Come here."   
He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward until I was kneeling above his face.  
"Turn around, and help your friend."  
He said as he dragged his tongue along my inner thigh. I helped Sarah guide his cock into her pussy and she slowly eased her way down. I could see the dark lustful look in her eyes. Lalo shoved his tongue deep in my pussy which made me squirm. The room was filled with Sarah's moans as Lalo was slowly raising his hips to meet with hers. I grabbed onto his chest as he started to suck on my clit. I grabbed Sarah's face to hush her moans with my mouth. The only thing that was missing to make this any better was a big mirror on the ceiling and the amount of alcohol in my blood only made the pleasure more intense.   
Lalo grabbed my ass and lifted me of his face and gave Sarah one hard deep push which made her eyes roll. Our panting was almost in unison.   
"Switch." He said in a commanding tone.  
His cock slipped inside me with ease. Moreover, Sarah welcomed the new sensation with excitement. He felt so good inside me. I was overwhealmed. He did all the work, I could help but think what's he going to ask in return. I noticed Sarah's hitched breaths and kissed the skin of her boobs. She tensed up and reached her high fast, colapsing on the bed. Seeing that made me want to taste her on Lalo's lips. He grabbed my hips and started pummping faster than ever. I screamed as I finally came. He pulled out and sat up, finishing himself off with his hand. Sarah and I leaned down to help him with our tongues. He came and we licked off every last drip of cum of his fingers. He smiled and wipped the corner of Sarah's lips before pushing his thumb inside her mouth. Dirty girl. Lalo caressed my cheek and we laid down, both on each side of his body. I never felt warmer or more satisfied in my life.   
I'm going to sleep forever after this.


	3. Part 3.

Sunday, May the 27th, 11 a.m, estado de Chihuahua. 

Sarah's POV

I woke up feeling extremely satisfied, but also very hungover. At first all I heard was Astrid's regular breathing and I thought "fuck ! I just dreamed this entire thing. What... Astrid and I got drunk while fantasizing about Eduardo again and I just dreamed of this awesome threesome ? God it was a very good dream... " And then I opened my eyes and saw this ridiculously gigantic bedroom, with its luxurious decor and furnitures and it hit me. Fuck ! We weren't in Mexico City anymore, we were in Eduardo's house, God knows where (he didn't care to tell us yesterday and of course we don't know the roads, and we did travel by night so...) and that incredible sex party did happen. Oh boy I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it, and also a very strong headache and nausea. I got to the private bathroom to drink fresh water and - ugh, of course this room is gorgeous too - I decide to wake Astrid up : 

"Babe, babe wake up !"  
"Oh my God, Saraaaaah hi ! Wasn't last night incredible ?"  
"How come you seem in such great shape and not even hungover? I mean, took me 10 minutes to realize where we were and that what happened was real, and my head is still spinning..."  
"Yeah don't be jalous love, you know I handle alcohol way better than you. Girl we kissed !!"  
"Oh you do for sure ! Oh my God I know !! I didn't know you were such a great kisser ! But also I can't believe you pinched my nipple." Astrid bursted into laughter.  
"Hahaha I know, was it weird to you ? Seemed to me like you liked that".  
"Oh girl I definity liked that a lot. I mean should it be weird ? Cause it doesn't feel that way to me. It was hot as fuck for sure, also it felt natural ? And I mean fucking him together? That was out of this world !!  
"Oh I feel you. I just enjoyed every minute of it. Doesn't feel weird at all to me either."  
"Good, then we can do it again ! How do I taste ? I know you kissed him after he went down there..." I tried to sound casual but I was actually worried about that.  
"Terrible, really, like poison. Of course not silly, you taste sweet girl don't worry."  
"Come on !! Like the hungover isn't hard enough, you have to torture me, next time I'll have to taste you too." I answered looking at the ceiling. I wasn't lying, things didn't feel weird or messed up, it felt natural, like pleasure comes first and why put shame where it's not necessary? That would definitely not stop us to enjoy ourselves more and more.  
"Sarah ?"  
"Hum ?"  
"That thick dick though..."  
"Oh God ! You're right we've been only talking about ourselves but FUCK YEAH huge cock. Not disappointed. He felt so gooood..."  
"Do you know you looked actually super hot when he was fucking you ?"  
"Awwww you're so cute, you looked hot too."  
"Cute ? I'm cute for telling you that you looked hot with his dick inside you ? Girl you're weird."  
"Hm. I stick with cute."  
We laughed and Astrid decided that after a shower we should try and find Lalo, it was 11 a.m after all and she was so excited about visiting this place. How can you find such perfect friend, with whom even a thing like sex feels this good ? Well I don't know, but that was the case.

In a corner of the bathroom were clean clothes folded for the two of us. Wow, the man did plan everything, wasn't kidding when he said we didn't need to pack anything. They were simple but cute : jean shorts and black tank tops. Identical, like verdaderas gemelas, well we didn't mind at all, and also we were the same size so not a problem. We dressed, brushed our teeth with the guests toothbrushes and left the room to try and find him. As soon as we left the bedroom there was a corridor that we took and it wasn't ten steps before we met a lady with a trail in hands that was obviously breakfast.

"Hola mis niñas lindas ! Ya estais despiertas, dormisteis bien ? No estamos acostumbrados a tener muchas visitas ahi. Yo soy Yolanda."  
"Mucho gusto Yolanda" we answered in a single voice. She was really cute and seemed nice, was she Lalo's mother ?  
"Yo soy la cocinera aqui." Oh that answers it. "Despues de que estais despiertas, vamos a comer en el jardin."  
We followed her and we walked by a man with a catogan, he smiled at us but was carrying a heavy weapon. Was this some sort of assault riffle ? Dang, that was definitely a war gear, why the hell would you carry that inside a house ? A house that was already surrounded by huge walls... 

Lalo was fixing his car outside. "Aaaah mis amores, como estais ? Did you sleep well ? I see you met Yolanda. Best cook of all Chihuahua I guarantee that."  
"Oh so that's where we are ? We were gonna ask."  
"Yeah, such a beautiful place. Not for tourists eh ? They tend to be kidnapped or murdered out here." We looked at each other and stayed silent. Then Lalo burst into laughter "but not you mamacitas, you are with me, nothing will happen to you, tranquila" he winked at us. Boy what did we do ? That was definitely not smart coming here, this was some serious business he was into, and judging by the size and beauty of his hacienda, the guy was definitely a high ranking cartel member. But what can I say, I couldn't even regret it. He was intoxicating, and by looking at Astrid, I saw she didn't regret it either. 

"That's a pretty Monte Carlo you got here. Custom 1970 ?" My girl knows her cars ! I don't know shit about it.  
"Miraaaa, que bonito ! You know cars uh ? Yes that's right, isn't she a beauty ? I got a couple others in the garage. What about you Sarah, you're not into cars ?". Please remember it's very hot outside, I still have too much alcohol in my blood and my head is hurting like crazy.  
"Que pasa mi hermosa, no estas bien ?" Awwww he seems genuinely concerned, how sweet. Astrid is the one to answer by grabbing me by my waist "this pretty thing here doesn't handle alcohol so well" she chuckles.  
"yeah a bit of hangover here that's all." Lalo laughs and for a moment I thought he's gonna say "no more tequila for you" which would be reasonable but also would anoy me very much cause boy, isn't sex crazier with alcohol ? I think we had confirmation of that last night. But instead he answers :  
"Living with me ? Pfff you'll get used to it, no te preocupes. Last night was good eh ?" He says with a big, almost childish grin. "That was kind of a test for you chicas, mira, estais tan bonitas en la cama, you gotta stay here, no doubt, I could get used to that". Astrid is the first to answer - since her brain, unlike mine, seems to be fully functional - "we really return the compliment Lalo..."  
And hangover or not, my sassy self had to step in : "we can give it to you anytime papi, you just have to ask..." His smile isn't childish at all this time... "I like that... So confident... I'd take you right here right now, but I'd like to give you a tour first".  
Astrid looks at me and whispers "girl you have to think of the consequences before you speak" but also I know she is very amused and I answer "and the real problem is that if I move too fast I'm gonna end up puking on him, so..."

The tour he gave us only showed us this incredible house was even bigger than we thought. My God I've never seen such a stunning place. The most luxurious traditional Mexican house, an hacienda, it was decorated with exquisite taste, the materials used were the most premium you could think of, the architecture was elegant, never tacky, and the garden around was out of this world. The only weird element was those huge and imposing concrete walls with barbed wire on top of it, and the assault riffles carried by at least 3 or 4 men all of the time. But honestly, the rest was so dreamy you could easily forget about it. Lalo had horses, beautiful horses. He told us we could go on a ride if we wanted, as long as we stayed inside the property. I love horses but if I'm being honest I'm also scared of them, they can get pretty wild, I'd rather pet them than ride them... Maybe later ? So many things to discover around this incredible property first. The swimming pool was crazy. It wasn't one of those very common swimming pools with a very unnatural bright blue and a tacky liner, no of course not, Lalo has too much taste for that. This one was more like a pond, the floor was a beautiful deep green mosaic, luxurious yet not bling, always elegant, like the rest of the house. I loved it, I can't describe how much love I felt for this house, I know it may seem weird but it was like speaking to my soul. Later that day I shared that detail with Astrid and she told me she felt the same, like this very property was calling her, like this was meant to be... Home.

After an incredible meal prepared by Yolanda with the exquisite tomatoes, potatoes and herbs the gardener brought, we relaxed by the pool while Lalo was on the phone. He was looking at Astrid's butt anytime she would come out of the water to dive, I couldn't blame him, the girl was divine ! We couldn't understand what he was saying, he was talking in a low voice and in a really fast spanish. Something also told me we should better mind our own business, when Lalo wanted to share something with us, he did. He hung up and told Astrid that just got out of the water :" hermosa, move that pretty ass all the way to the kitchen and bring back the good stuff, eh ? 3 glasses". Astrid moved in a provocative slow way rolling her hips, she was so sexy... He then looked at me, I was lazily relaxing on a pool float, and he said "or maybe two ? I don't know if that one is gonna be able to keep up with us", oh no no no Lalo you are not excluding me like that, I took my good girl voice and said "anything that pleases you daddy, if you want me to drink with you both I promise I'll keep up, with anything you ask actually. After all you said that living with you, I'll get used to drinking..." while biting my bottom lip.  
Astrid looked at me and she had that look, that look that meant oh the night is gonna be good...  
But Lalo surprised us both by answering "as much as I would like to see those lips being put to good use mi amor, tonight we need to discuss the terms of your stay before I go. I won't be spending the night here, I'll be back the day after tomorrow."  
The terms of our stay... Here we are. Nothing's ever free. And also maybe we would have answers about how long we were gonna stay on those little "vacay".  
I speak first, while Astrid is pouring Gran Patrón burdeos in our glasses (oh and by the way, I googled it, it's a 500$ bottle. We are in a luxurious hacienda, with the most handsome man on the planet, drinking 500$ bottles. Jealous much ?)  
"Lalo we were meaning to ask you : how long are we invited to stay here ? Not that we want to leave soon, but we have our spanish class on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays in Mexico City... Should we let them know we'll miss next week ?" I watched Astrid, she seemed to think "are you deadass serious you care about uni right now?" But I really wanted to take this off my chest. Yeah, yeah, I know I overthink all the time and worry too much. To my surprise, Lalo burst into laughter :  
"I thought you understood what was going on here, what my offer was about? And you talk to me about your University classes ? No mames!"  
This time Astrid too is super confused. She asks : "what do you mean Lalo? I'm not sure we understand..."  
"Mis amores, you are tan guapas, but you're not the brightest eh ?" he said still laughing. Ouch. Anyone but Lalo would have said that to me... But I shut up and listen like the good girl I am.  
"When I talked about your stay here... I meant like moving in. Here. With me. There's no spanish class, no University, you won't need any of that. Spanish ? You'll learn it with me, Yolanda, and con mis amigos tambien. University?" He repeated, "you don't have to worry about that anymore. What good will it do you ? With me, you will never lack anything. You'll have everything you want. I will be treating you as princesas. But that comes with certain conditions and a certain behaviour I expect from you."  
What. The. Actual. Fuck ? My brain just doesn't want to cooperate. He meant moving with him like forever ? Be like his girlfriends, and just enjoy and live off his very ostentatious wealth ?  
Astrid and I asked :  
"What are the conditions ?"  
"And why would you do all that for us ?"

"Ey, one at a time, ok ? Why ? Because every man let's say, in my position, in the kind of business I do, needs girls home. Release the pressure you know ? Share good times..." He winks. "And also those girls you need to make sure they are loyal, always available for you. That's why I want you here with me, at all times. Now that takes us to the conditions. You'll see many things of my business. You are not allowed to take part in it, you are not allowed to interfere in any way. You are not allowed to talk about it either. But if you want to walk away, walk away now, cause I won't let you leave once you've seen too much. You'll have everything, eso yo lo juro, but you can't deny yourselves to me. We'll have sex when I want it, as I want it, where I want it, I won't take no for an answer, so don't come crying after."  
We are mesmerized, none of us can talk. He then continues "if you're not in, then you are free to go. But decide now, cause after I'm gone for business tonight it will be too late. If you want to leave, you'll have to leave Mexico right away with the next flight and go back to Paris, you've seen my house, you are not staying in my country one more day." He may have seen my eyes widened because he adds "oh yeah, that's what it is hermosa, I'm the one who gets to decide here, and you better get used to it cause from now on, Daddy's making the calls when it comes to you both. Trust me if you stay, you'll have the time of your lives for as long as I live, mis princesas, even beyond what you can imagine. But I want you to be obedient, any traícion y las meto un balazo en la cabesa, me entendéis ? Most narcos they won't explain it that straight away but I ain't got time for sugar coating it. If you accept, I'll protect you, you will eat the best, drink the best, wear the best, smoke and snort the finest... I'll make you feel good, like never before."

In this very minute, with this very fucked up proposition, I can see how dangerous he is, how crazy that kind of life would be, how abnormal and at the opposite of everything we were raised for. I look at Astrid and I know she's thinking the exact same thing. I also know that, just like me, she's already too deeply in love with that guy, and that, just like me, she's gonna say yes. This can't be happening, my brain and my senses are screaming to me "get out of here, it's not too late, you are smart, educated, born far from all this, you actually have a choice where others don't... It will be a crazy story to tell your children, but that's all it will be : a story, a memory." But I can't. My body, my heart... I know that I can't leave here, I know it would be tearing me apart, I know that's where my best friend and I belong. Not matter how unconventional, how immoral... Fuck me, we're going to be narcas... I see Astrid nodding and I nod too. Lalo offered us a golden cage and we just swallowed the key.  
She sees I'm unable to speak so she answers : "we're in. We accept your conditions. We will make you feel good too papi." Dang my girl is fucking adventurous ! Lalo turns towards me with a smile and asks "what about you mi hermosa ?"  
"Just like she said" I manage to articulate.  
He stands up and brush Astrid's hair with his fingers. "Good. But you have a question you want to ask" he asks me while caressing Astrid's hair and playing with the strap of her bikini, God this is triggering and he knows it, judging from his smile.  
"It's just that we have our rent and scholarship we'll still need to refund, and if we don't work..." He interrups me "klah ! That won't be a problem. I'll pay for that, it's nothing. What did I just say ? Life's gonna be very different from what you knew so far girls, I'm gonna provide." Then with a very cheerful clap "that's all settled then, I'll send guys to Mexico pick up your stuff at that shitty apartment in Tepeyac, or I'll go myself, I often go to Mexico for business. Even though I won't have any reason to go as frequently as the last few weeks, now that you both are here, all mine." Astrid smiled at me and I thought awwww how cute is he.  
"As soon as my little business trip is over, I'll take you to a party, held by a very important man. He's the head of our cartel." Oh fuck! That's the first time he ever said cartel in front of us. Oh boy we were in the game now weren't we ? "It's a huge honour girls, so you'll have to look your best, I'll take you shopping just before. Alright, now show daddy how grateful you are..."

Astrid and I looked at each other, I bit my lip and I could see she was excited, both by this incredible situation but also by Lalo himself being the absolute daddy here. We stood up and kneeled before him, very slowly, I was giving him big -fake- innocent doe eyes as I started to unbutton his shirt, Astrid was working on getting him out of his pants. He grabbed my chin and pulled me up in a hot alcohol tasting kiss, his tongue alone was making me wet, dang that was almost too easy for him. Astrid told me "are you soaked for him yet my love?" I just moaned against Lalo's lips as an answer, while he backed a little and told me "aren't you going to help your friend, nasty girl?" "Yes sure Daddy, I will" I felt Astrid's skin against mine, she was steaming hot with desire. he grabbed one of her breasts and pulled her up for a long kiss, while caressing her nipple, her breathing went faster. Things were so hot, we were about to take him all in our mouths when one of his man bursted next to the pool and said "patrón ! Lo siento patrón, es que Don Eladio le manda ahora mismo, no se puede esperar mas." Lalo let out a frustrating sight and tried to dress up while a continuous flow of insults came out of his mouth while still being a bit out of breath "chinga tu madre pinche pendejo, cabrón... que es esto, no puedo tener un minuto de placer con mis mujeres... " 

And he left, we heard him tell Yolanda to take care of us. And he yelled while grabbing a small bag "Behave mis amores, the guys will tell you if there's a part of the house you're not allowed to go to, don't give em a hard time, they're soft deep down but I'm not !" Blue Beard tale vibe much ? Will the key be stained with blood if we go to the wrong room ? But then, with that irresistible smile of him "I'll be back in less than 36 hours, you won't regret your commitment to me mamacitas!".

Wow. Astrid and I stayed silent for a while, still trying to digest everything that's been going on. I poured myself a huge glass of tequila.  
"Woa girl, aren't you afraid that's a bit too much ?"  
"Well first of all, it seems that I'm not going anywhere, second I can stay buried in bed all morning if I want to cause we'll be alone tomorrow here so no pressure, third he left us fucking horny, we didn't even have time to suck his cock and we were really close to do it, and last but not least hmmm did we just sign a blood pact with the devil ? And how come I don't even second guess this decision, I mean I overthink everything and what bugs me the most here is that I'm so fucking certain I made the right decision."  
"Ok, Sarah babe, first of all breathe. I know this is overwhelming. I know, trust me. I mean that's not exactly what our parents dreamed for us as a future right ? Being the fuck toys of a high ranking cartel operator... " God this girl knows how to make me laugh, even in the weirdest situations.  
Astrid kept going "but I also know that we connected in that moment Sarah, something happened. I know you don't believe in chance, like everything happens for a reason, and I felt that too right there. Sure we are fucking attracted to him, I think we might have to admit sooner or later that we even are in love with him probably, but that was stronger than that. I mean it could be our worst decision ever, but we also both know we couldn't walk out of here without regretting it our whole lives. We made the right choice my love don't worry, trust me."  
God I love her. I smiled at her, that's the only answer I could come with but that's enough and she knows it.  
"And now Sarah drink that fucking ridiculously expensive tequila, don't worry I'll look after you in your sleep I won't let you choke in your own vomit".  
"Awwww that's so cute and disgusting at the same time. You're the best friend ever".

And we drank all night, talked about how crazy our lives just got, how small events lead to big decisions and big changes, we laughed, then nervously cried... it was a one of a kind night. We slept through most of the next day and of course I had a headache. This time Astrid wasn't fresh as the morning breeze either though, we were both looking so bad and so dizzy, thanks God Lalo wasn't here. But Yolanda's tacos were so delicious it put some life back inside us and we were able to relax by the pool, go see and cuddle with the horses and we ended up watching a movie on Lalo's home cinema. We decided, since he was suposed to pick us up the next day to go shopping before that big party, that it would be better if we didn't drink tonight. We were always sleeping in the same bed since we arrived in Mexico, sort of a new tradition, so of course we decided to keep it that way in Lalo's home, which was actually kind of our home too now. Our home. How crazy is that ?

Monday, May the 29th, 9 a.m, estado de Chihuahua. 

The next day, Yolanda woke us up with some delicious breakfast and told us to get ready so we don't make Lalo wait when he arrives here. We were dressed with the same outfit than yesterday since we didn't have anything else here, but we did our hair in a beautiful way, and we had a very pretty fresh and natural makeup. He was gonna like it for sure.  
Were was he going to take us for shopping though ? His place seemed to be in the middle of nowhere... We heard a car, we heard the gates opening and then we saw him, handsome and fresh as a ray of sunshine in the morning breeze (yeah that doesn't make any sense so what ?) With a gorgeous black shirt with colorful flowers on it, a sleek black suit pant and black slippers. God he was so handsome that was unreal, I'm never gonna get tired of that perfect man, ever.  
"Ayy como estan mis princesas? Ready to go ?"  
"We're ready papi" we said in unison, before jumping into his car. "Where are you taking us shopping?"  
"It's better if you don't know too much about the geography here. Not that I want to keep you in the dark, but you won't go in town solas anyway, Chihuahua is not a safe state for two gringas. Not at all. I don't give you much more than 30 min before you get kidnapped, raped and dismembered. Lots of criminality towards women here. But ay, don't worry much eh ? As long as you're with me nothing will happen to you here. They know damn well who I am."  
"The guys doing those things to women do they work for you ?"  
"Do you really want to know ?"  
"No, sorry papi". And Astrid went back to being silent. The road was nice at first, a gorgeous natural zone, with a stunning view and incredible landscapes everywhere. From what I saw I would have said his home was near la area natural protegida Tutuaca maybe ? But I wasn't sure really.  
But then it rapidly felt like we were in war zones, there were heavily armed men at some sort of check points on the road, but Lalo's car ? Didn't even need to slow down, the man was owning this place. We stopped rapidly after less than 30minutes in a small aeroport.  
"Are we going by plane ??" I asked.  
"But where the fuck is that mall?"  
"There's nothing nice here, we'll go in Monterrey. It's a one hour and a half flight".  
Fuck. We were going shopping. By plane. Do I need to remind you that even if it may seem excited, I HATE planes ? And this one is really small. It's more like a private jet really.  
"This jet belongs to mi familia, so it's just gonna be the three of us, we won't be annoyed by any other passengers".  
I could tell Astrid was excited, she didn't mind flying, she was perfectly at ease. Thanks God, everything went well, the pilot was actually flying in an extremely smooth way. Lalo sat at a lonely seat and checked his phone, he seemed like he didn't want to be disturbed. Astrid and I sat next to each other and I laid my head on her shoulder. We weren't even fully realizing that our man was taking us shopping in a private jet...

We arrived at the shopping center, it was a huge mall, very nice, lots of luxurious stores. We go into one of the nicest and Lalo asks us to try dresses and shoes for tonight.  
This little session was going kinkier and kinkier... Lalo would ask us to turn around, walk for him, bend forward so he could take an appreciative look at our chests. Eventually he said that it was enough and he was going to choose the dresses he wanted us to try on because it was never tight or short enough. He went back with two bandage dresses from Hervé Léger, the very short ones with no sleeves. You couldn't get anything tighter. I've always dreamed of possessing one. A black one for Astrid and an Ivory one for me. Man, he knew our tastes already. I put it on first cause he wanted Astrid to look and as I stepped out with glittery Jimmy Choo pink sandals he throw me an appreciative whistle. He smiled widely, biting his bottom lips.  
"Mira, te ves tan guapa y sexy in this dress mi amorecito... We'll take it and the shoes too" he said, snapping his fingers at one of the seller. "Keep the dress and shoes on Sarah, we're going directly to the party after that."  
"Now let's take care of you amor." He said with lust in his eyes as he walked inside the cabin with Astrid. He let the curtain open and said to me "I want you to watch, eh ?" with a wink.  
Boy what a show. Many men wouldn't know how to handle two girls actually, but he was so at ease with us both, so dedicated, so playful... The way the cabins were disposed, only I could see them. Astrid got naked so she could try on the dress, she was only wearing a thong. Lalo helped her get in the dress and took advantage of her naked body to touch her butt, got a handful of it, then he brushed her hardened nipples with his fingers while kissing the crook of her neck. His touch became more firm and he started massaging her breasts, taking them all in his beautiful muscular hands. My friend was over the edge, I could see it in the way she tensed under his touch, I could see it in her eyes that she barely kept opened, I could hear it in her breathing... But then he stopped, slapped her ass and said "alright we got to go. It's getting late. Sarah bebe you liked what to see ? I'm gonna take care of you next. Astrid you want more too uh ? Thirsty girl..." The way he licked his lips, the way he looked at us... Like a predator and we surely didn't mind being the preys.

We were at that party in a blink. We retouched our hair and make up in the plane and let me tell you we looked gorgeous. Astrid had Jimmy Choo sandals too but silver. Our outfits were the same but different colors. Lalo seemed to like that fake twins sort of thing. After driving for about 20 minutes we arrived at our host's place. It was huge, very secure, men in arms everywhere... It was luxurious too but unlike Lalo's place, in an ostentatious way. Race cars with vivid colors everywhere, men with big gold chains, lots of pretty girls with gorgeous and very short clothes but am I allowed to say none of them looked as pretty as Astrid and I ? Ok that's shallow and a bit of a show off I know, but I don't care that's the truth.  
Lalo seemed to be at home, and everybody seemed genuinely happy to see him. How gorgeous was he in this tight, floral black shirt ?  
As he said hi to everyone including the girls, kissing their cheeks, resting his hands on their shoulders, or on their thighs for the ones that were sitting, I realized I was heavily jealous.  
"Astrid I feel so jealous. I don't like him around those girls."  
"Same. It makes me mad, I want to punch them in the face. I won't though."  
"Good call."  
"Sarah ?"  
" Hm ?"  
"Do you ever get jealous when he touches me ?"  
"What ? Nooo ! Never, really it's not the same. If anything it turns me on ! But no, you, me and him it's different, I mean us three we belong together, it's like it was meant to be you know. Do you though ? Get jealous I mean ?"  
"No absolutely not. I mean, Sarah, you're my best friend, and I freaking love you. When he touches you, when he gave you pleasure that other night, that just makes me happy. I just want more nights like that to happen !"  
"Ugh, I feel you ! We need more ! But from what I understood that's kind of what we signed for, soooo ... We should get plenty!"

Lalo came back to us and started introducing us to many people. Until ultimately he introduced us to the "jefe", the main man of the cartel : Don Eladio. The guy was a big shot, that was kind of intimidating. But he seemed to genuinely like Lalo, so I guess he will like us too ?  
"Holaaaaa mis muñecas preciosas como estan? Tan guapas, preciosas, suavecitas... Pero son tuyas Eduardo, no ? No me puedo tocarlas, que triste... "  
"No no no, Don, sabes que lo que es mio es tuyo." Lalo must have seen my eyes widened because while Eladio was asking Astrid her name, he bend over me and said to my hear in English : "don't worry, this is just talk, he got respect for me , he won't touch what's mine".  
"And are we yours papi ? " I said in what I hoped was a sexy voice.  
He grabbed me by my waist, pulled me closer and said in a low voice "damn right you are. Both of you. Mine and no one's else." Don Eladio interupted us :  
"Mira, esta chica, Astrid, me dice que estas dos bellezas nunca han traido nuestra cocaina. No se puede ser ! Vais a ver, es la mejora del Mundo, la mas pura." 

I look at Astrid, silently mouthing "what the fuck ?" and she shrugged like "what ? this is going to happen girl !" Well, after all, wasn't it like part of this nueva vida loca of ours ?  
Lalo warned us " not too much at first princesas. " He snort himself a small quantity and we followed. Don Eladio served us 3 glasses of Zafiro Añejo to toast "to sexy women and the men who handles them" he said with a heavy Spanish accent.  
Fuck !!! The tequila and coke were hitting hard. I was a bit dizzy in a delicious way due to the alcohol, but also I felt warmth take over my body, an intense feeling of satisfaction with myself and the situation invaded me, my heart started beating faster, I felt euphoric !! And I also realized as I looked into Lalo's eyes that I was horny as fuck. God I want him, I want him so bad it actually hurts. I looked inside Astrid's eyes and it was a mirror effect, I know she was going through the same thing, God I wanted her too.

Lalo grabbed my wrist "come with me now" and said to my friend "you stay close, I'm coming for you next".  
I felt like in a bubble, so light, I barely realised how strong was his grip on my wrist. Knowing my skin as I know it, that will leave a huge bruise, but right now I couldn't care less. 

Lalo takes me to one of Eladio's luxurious bathroom, he pushes me against the marble sink and kisses me wildly. His tongue is eager to find mine, this kiss alone is taking me to another planet, he tastes so fucking good. He then rolls down the top of my dress so my chest was exposed and turns me over so my back was against him, then he bend me forward so that my bare and hardened nipples crushed against the cold surface. He takes both my hands behind my back and holds them with only one of his hands into a firm grip, his other hand is pulling my dress up so my butt and pussy are exposed. Indeed I didn't wear any underwear since those dresses are so tight, it shows anything.  
There's a huge mirror so we can look at each other and seeing him behind me, holding me like that in such a vulnerable position, caressing my pussy, is setting me on fire. I realize that my moans are already loud.  
I want him to fuck me without mercy.  
But instead of doing that he grabs his phone with the hand that was on my pussy a minute ago and says "Astrid ? Get your ass over the bathroom, first room on the right".  
When she arrives and see me and Lalo like that she smiles and says "oooh someone is having fun..."  
"She's not wet enough." Lalo says. "Cocaine does that sometimes. You get your amiga ready for me, alright ? I want her soaking wet for me. I'm gonna fuck her until she cannot walk anymore. You hear that Sarah ?"  
"I hear you papi" I answered with pleading eyes, "I'm okay with whatever you wanna do to me."  
He grins "Good girl." And then turns towards Astrid "once I'm done with her and she can't take it anymore, I'll take care of you."  
My legs were slightly shaking, right now I'm the most turned on I've ever been in my life. I just hope I can handle what's coming, cause I know he's not gonna be tender tonight. Who cares ? Good girls like it rough.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid's POV

"Relax babe, relax." I came up behind her and gently caressed her thigh. I ran my hand up her spine and felt her shuuter underneath it. I removed the loose strands of hair from her face and noticed how red her cheeks were. " This will feel really nice, I promise." I lowered myself behind her splayed body and allowed her to feel my hot breath on her pussy. I heard Lalo blow a short whisle between his teeth. I glanced at him before running my tongue along her thigh. The lust in his eyes drove me crazy. I started licking her hot pussy while not breaking eye contact with him. I placed my palms on her legs and seductevly closed my eyes. She moaned my name and it rang in my ears. I ran my fingers up her knee which made her buck. I placed a small bite on her ass, as I pushed two fingers inside her warmth. I stood up and kissed the small of her perfectly tanned back.   
"Good enough, papi?"   
"Or a bit more?" I pushed my fingers deeper inside her which she only welcomed with a smile on her face.  
Lalo stepped closer to me. Heat was radiating of him. I leaned my face into his hand as he kissed me. His lips attacked my neck as his other hand traveled to my wrist, and my fingers left Sarah. He raised my soacked palm to his face and licked the inbetween of my fingers.   
"Nuestra muñeca es muy dulce, eh?"   
I kissed him as agressevly as I could which he embraced with squezzing me closer to his body, his hands roaming all over my shoulders, waist and bottom. His touches were driving me crazy. As much as I want him to own me, I want to own him too. I bit his lip so hard it drew blood and I must admit, I enjoyed it very much. He pulled me off and grabbed my throat, looking at me attentively. I smiled, bearing my teeth at him. "I knew this will come out at one point, mi querido." My heart stopped at his words and...

"Khm, guys? Astrid? I hate to ruin the moment but..."  
By hearing Sarah's words I moved away from Lalo and sat on the cold marbel next to Sarah's face. I pulled a cigarette out of my purse. As I was lighting it I winked at him and said " Go ahead, she's ready for you... papi." A seductive smile slipped between my lips.  
He undid his belt and pulled it completly off. I knew where this was going. I grabbed a handful of Sarah's hair and lifted her face of the counter. She looked me right into the eyes and bit her lower lip.   
"Good girl."  
I placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear "Just like you wanted, right babe?"  
I gave her a quick kiss and turned my attention back to Lalo.  
He wrapped one end of the belt around her neck and slipped it through the buckle. The belt tightened around her neck as he wrapped it around his fist and pulled. Her neck sprung up and her back arched.  
"Nuestra muñeca..." He said one more time before spanking her and slipping his cock between her folds. He didn't waste any more time and started pounding into her mercylessly. He grabbed both of her hands with his free hand and her moans became erratic. Her perky tanned nipples against the white marble were a delight to look at. She almost screamed at the sensation.  
"Cállate la boca, tenemos que ser rápidos..." Lalo hissed trough his teeth.   
I don't know if it was the cocaine in my blood or the delicious sound of skin slapping against skin that made me laugh... but I haven't laughed like this in a while. Where am I? What am I doing? Am I really watching my friend getting fucked in a druglord's guest bathroom by a man that makes my panties wet every he looks at me while being high out of my fucking mind? ...Well, seems like I am.  
Sarah looked like a mess already. She kept looking at me with those doe like eyes. Lalo spanked her so hard her thigh was bright red, and I kid you not, she smiled...she fucking smiled! She was driving me crazy, not even this was enough for her to wipe that fucking smile of her face! My hand just flew at her face, I couldn't stop myself. I immedatly kissed her before she managed to react. She was a mess. My sweet fucking mess. I could feel her shallow breaths as our lips were touching when she came. Lalo slowed his pace as she was shaking underneath him. His closed eyes told me all I needed to know. Well, that would have been enough if some of his cum didn't drip down her leg. He exhaled and I inhaled the calming smoke as I crossed my legs and leaned on the mirror behind me. I caressed Sarah's face and started pulling the belt off with my one free hand. Lalo did let go of her hands while tucking himself in. She reached forward and pushed herself up. More cum drizzeled out of her and Lalo smirked at that. When he finished buttoning up his pants he came closer.  
" You liked this, huh? My dirty little slut..." He cupped her face in his hands and waited for her response, having a tender look in his eyes.  
" Yes daddy. I love being used by you."  
" I hope we do it again."  
She turned her eyes on me. That ckeeky little slut.  
Lalo just laughed at her response and placed a kiss on her lips.  
" You get yourself cleaned up now. We can't have you walking around like this, eh? It wouldn't be right. You are an expensive muñeca after all."   
He laughed at the confusion in her eyes.   
"Aaa now. You know that I don't mean that. Come on, get ready."  
Sarah stopped pouting and turned the sink on to drink some water. She searched around her purse for tissues and make up to replace the ruined one.  
I just finished my cigarett and tossed it into the near by trash can. Lalo looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. I helped him fix the collar of his shirt but left my hand to linger on his shoulder. I enjoyed the feel of his tight muscels underneath the colorful fabric. He placed his hand on my knee and gently pushed my legs open. He stepped between them and ran his hands up my thighs, to my waist. He got close to my ear so I could wrap my arms around his neck.   
" Later we are going to take care of you. Hmm? Sounds good? " He kissed my temple.  
"Can't wait, handsome."  
" You liked playing with our little muñeca, huh? Mi amorcito..." He kissed me so passionetly my head was spining.

We weren't at the party for long after that. At least that's how I remember it. It went by in a flash. Sarah and me spent most of our time by the pool as our buzz finally faded away. At one point Lalo joined us to say we are gonna be going back to Chihuahua soon. Except that, he spent most of the time talking to his "business partners". Don Eladio did offer us more of the "good stuff" but we settled with a drink afterall. To be honest, I felt very anxious about taking more and I think Sarah did too. Once was enough for the first time.  
We traveled back around midnight. Do Eladio did offer Lalo for us all to stay but Lalo refused with saying there's some unfinished business waiting for him. The flight at night was the most soothing thing ever, the fear of flying was gone and me and Sarah dozed off for a bit while watching the stars.  
I woke up with Lalo dragging his fingertips up my leg, it was ticklish. He squiezed Sarah's knee "Let's go. You two had a rough day." He winked.  
When we got back to the house it was almost 3 AM. I still don't know why Lalo inssisted that we go back. Its not like one night would do much difference. As we walked to the room he was behind us, whisling. How is he not tired at all? As we walked into the room, Lalo closed the door. I helped Sarah get out of her dress and she did the same thing for me.  
"Ugh, finally out of this thing. It's pretty but I can't breath in it."  
"Should we hop into the shower?"  
"Oh, you mean together Sarah?"  
"Yes, why not? Are you shy?" She asked mischevously.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny. It's just, I can barely stand."  
" You can always get on your knees amorcito." Lalo smirked from across the room.  
Sarah and me were already soaping eachothers skin when Lalo entered the bathroom.  
"Espero que haya espacio para uno más..." He said as he opened the shower door and smiled from ear to ear.  
But his smile didn't last for long.  
"¿Que es esto? estas tratando de cocinarme? This is way too hot!"  
Sarah and me giggled at his reaction to the hot water.   
The thing is, we were always cold.  
Sarah was eager to soap his back. And I squizzed some of the shower gel on my palms and pressed my hands to his chest. His skin felt so warm under my touch. I went up to his shoulders in circular motions. One of my hands traveled up to his neck. I saw Sarah place a kiss on his shoulder blade. I touched the crook of his neck as he brought me closer to him and we kissed. I felt his arms travel around my shoulders and he lightly pushed me down. I got the hint and obayed. Sarah reached over and they kissed. I started placing small licks along his lenght. When I saw how fast he got hard I enveloped my lips around the head. But I quickly let go with a pop. He smiled at me and so did Sarah. I started teasing him with my tongue until I couldn't stand it anymore. He was so beautiful that maybe he deserved this one time of me not being such a tease. I'll get him back for that. I took him in my mouth as far as I could and started bobing my head back and fourth. Sarah spent a good while kissing his neck and his breath got faster. His stomach muscels tensed and I was waiting for his sweet release. I swallowed every drop and with a lustiful look came back up, I reached for Sarah and licked along her lips.  
"Daddy tastes particularly sweet today, wouldn't you say?"  
Sarah licked her lips. " You should have saved some for me. "   
"Next time, muneca."  
Lalo enjoyed our little interaction.   
"You two drive me insane. Loco! Do you know that?" He said with a huge grin and wraped his arms around us both.  
"Yes." I winked and played with that cute gray strand he had in his hair.


	5. Part 5.

Part 4  
Lalo's hacienda, Estado de Chihuahua, Mexico. 

Sarah's POV

It took us a few days to recover from that crazy night. Lalo actually went away again, he had to go handle his "business" quite often and it seems like the guys in the Cartel couldn't handle anything without him. We didn't mind spending time on our own, Astrid and I were closer than ever. Well, given the intimacy we shared recently it's not surprising actually. We would spend all mornings in bed and just cuddle, watch movies together, swim in the pool. Also Yolanda was taking Lalo's request to help us improve our spanish very seriously. Honestly, we were in love with that lady. She's the absolute kindest person we ever met and she would always talk about Lalo with such love and tenderness in her voice, it made our hearts melt. 

"Astrid do you think you're in love with Lalo ? Cause I'm now a 100% sure I am."   
" I don't know if it's love or passion yet..." She was always less "emotional" than I was, meaning I would call her when we were in Uni in Paris and would tell her I met my future husband and father of my kids after one evening with a guy, whereas she would take things slower, driving guys crazy cause she played harder to get. God that seems like another life time now.  
"Ok but stop fooling around now, it's me, you don't have to pretend."  
"Ok I admit I might be in love with him.... Never felt that in my life. You've been in love a lot though !! So how do you know?"  
"Oh this feels quite different than what I've known so far actually. I mean I could never leave him, leave here. It doesn't matter what the consequences are. I live for him now."  
"Yeah I get that..."  
"Also I might have to lick your pussy sooner or later..."  
"WHAT THE FUCK ?" Astrid burst into laughter, "how do you always come with something so fucking unrelated?"  
"It's not unrelated ! I mean we love Lalo and he loves us. We're like a couple with 3 people now..."  
"You mean like a throuple ?"  
"Hahaha that's ugly af but yeah... No but also you licked mine I have to return the favor !"  
"Awwww you're so cute look at you all worried and wanting us to get even. We have time for that don't worry baby girl."  
I just smiled and kissed her cheek.

Lalo came back a few hours later and we could see he seemed, let's say... Empowered. Like we knew, or at least we could feel, that he was getting bigger and bigger in the Cartel, he was already a big shot, this we figured, but all those missions for Eladio and the way that man trusted him, seemed to be allowing him to climb the ladder. As a consequence, it was becoming hard for us not to ask questions and we became more and more curious about this business of his, I have to admit it.   
Call us dumb, we probably deserve that, but seeing Lalo coming back home once with blood stains on his shirt kind of impressed us (and also turned us on). I mean we know it's wrong, but he's so strong, so confident, everybody just obeying him with one look... It just made us attracted to him even more. Those blood stains ? Well they have to come from a very bad guy who just got what he deserved right ? After all that's what Lalo told us on our first night here when we saw those huge concrete walls. He is a bad guy himself, we know that, we are not naive, but doesn't it take a badass like him to go after bad persons ? He's just defending what's his, that's all. And if someone messed with him or with the Cartel, well that means they're not innocent either, they brought this upon themselves. So we've been asking questions, about how things were being handled, and insisting on the fact that he can trust us and confiate in us. He's always been turning us down, saying it's better if we don't know. Until that night.

"You come with me, both of you. Time for you to learn how things work in this business. You've been asking for it right ?"  
I just felt excited all of a sudden, I looked at Astrid and say :"yes baby for sure, you know you can trust us." Astrid added "maybe we can even be of use to you ? We want to be a part of this".  
That's our bad guy. Our bad daddy, our very own...  
He drove us towards Madera, in a shitty part of town, in a place that looked like a garage. Turns out there's no bad guys here, well 3 of them looking bad enough but they're not the ones being tied up. It's a girl, very young judging by the way she looks. She must be 18, top, and you can see she's been beaten up, there's blood running from her nose and her face is bruised and swollen.  
I felt panick running through my veins, I turned to Astrid and whispered to her "oh no, Astrid, something's very very wrong...."   
"I know what are we doing here ?" She whispered back. I could see she was panicking just as much as I was.

That girl, Lalo explained, she betrayed the cartel, she was a mule for them, but she was offered more by an other cartel to just run and bring them the cocaine. They found out, found her, brought her to Lalo and now it seems she's gonna pay for it. She's not a bad guy ! She didn't bring that upon herself ! She's just a poor girl from the area and she probably didn't have a choice !

So long for us willing to show that we were ready to everything, and that we could be trusted with cartel affairs. My guts have completely disappeared by now.

I'm the first one to talk "Ahem Lalo ? You're gonna teach her a lesson this I got, but you're not gonna..."   
"What kill her ? Oh yes. She's dead. And this is the perfect opportunity for you to prove you have guts."  
Astrid is the one talking this time "But... I mean... people make mistakes right ?? I'm sure she won't betray you, ever again"... Lalo's look cut her mid-sentence but I can't seem to be able to shut up.  
" Don't do it please ! Lalo please ? Look at her, she's scared ! she's even younger than us... it could be one of us"  
"Are you seriously embarrassing me in front of my guys right now, arguing with me ?" His voice is calm but make no mistake, he's pissed right now. A lot.  
I shiver at how ruthless he sounds. "Oh it could be one of you ? Is that supposed to soften me ? Am I supposed to care ? The only thing I care about is making sure you remind of the conditions you both agreed to. I said I wanted you to be obedient, do you think you are right now Sarah ? Now you shut up, you watch and you learn." My heart is beating so fast in my chest right now, I look at Astrid and I can see she's terrified, she's even paler than usual. Lalo turns his back to us, grabs his gun and starts walking towards that poor girl.  
In a desperate gesture, I grab his arm and try to hold him back. That was a mistake.  
He grabs me by my hair and throws me against the wall. He then catches me by my throat and his grip is so strong it hurts like hell, I can barely breathe.  
"Do I really need to remind you that any traícion from any of you and I won't hesitate, even for a minute, to put you down for that. I'll show no mercy."  
I try to fight it but I can feel my tears rolling down my cheeks. I'm legit terrified. He says with no tenderness in his voice "awwwww mira bebe I make you cry. What is that are you shaking ? " He scoffs, he's clearly amused now, too. "So frail, I could litterally break your ribs without even breaking a sweat. Do you want me to show you ?" The only thing I can do is say no with my head. "Those eyes... Even more beautiful when you're terrified. I want you to remember this moment Sarah and think carefully next time before opening your fucking mouth. I like this sweet tong around my cock but I wont hesitate next time and I'll fucking cut it. What do you think Astrid ?". he chuckles and winks at her but she's clearly not laughing. She's in shock, she's terrified too. She just moves a bit closer to him and tries to touch his arm in a gesture that I can see was meant to try to calm him down but that's clearly not working.  
"Don't you dare touching me right now, or I'll just cut this hand too." He growls between his teeth.  
"And ademas, you are mine, you are my girls, so that would be way worse. Trust me I'll take my time with you and make sure you suffer before putting you down. " Astrid tries to step in to help. "Eduardo I'm begging you, hear me out, be reasonable, please..."   
"Do you want to watch your hermana die in front of your eyes, Astrid ? Do you want to be the reason I slit her throat?". I'm struggling more and more to get some air in my lungs, my head is starting to spin, I feel dizzy, I just slightly move my head into a "no" to her, hoping she can read my mind right now, my eyes are widened with fear and I just think please Astrid stop, say no more...  
"Ok papi, I'm sorry alright, I'm so sorry and so is Sarah, you're the boss. You're right of course. Please let go of her throat ?" He looks at her, narrowing his eyes, and finally releases me. I fall on my knees, coughing, and Astrid throws herself on the floor next to me asking if I'm okay.   
"Now if you don't want your two behaded bodies to be swinging on rope of a bridge, you shut the fuck up, you look and you learn."

We watched. We had no choice. He made sure we didn't close our eyes. At least that poor girl's death was quick, he settled for a bullet in her head. Once it was over he told us " Don't think I'm not mad at you anymore. Your purpose is to satisfy me in bed estupidas, not to open you fucking mouthes to question my way of handling this. I'll get you back home and I don't want to hear from you until I decide it's ok, got it ?"  
We just nod.

Astrid and I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower in the attempt to get rid of all the filth we felt like we were covered with.   
"Sarah babe are you ok ? Your neck is badly bruised..."  
"Well... I kinda expected that after that belt thing anyway..." My attempt at lighting up the mood is not great but it's all I got. "How stupid am I ? Thinking I could convince him to spare that girl's life ?"  
"It wasn't stupid it's just... I knew he was going to do it. His mind was set. You never had a shot at this. I thought he was gonna choke you to death though..."  
"Well I'm only here because you were clever enough to play the right moves..."  
"Well I wasn't going to watch him strangle you, I mean... You're here, I'm here, that's what matters. But we gotta be more careful from now on, he just proved how dangerous he is."  
"Thank you. Really thank you."  
" Stop it you would have done the same for me. He wouldn't have killed you actually, I'm pretty certain. That was enough to piss him off but..."  
"I'd rather not think of what could have happened if you weren't here though. I think we agree on the fact that we should stay out of his business from now on..."  
"We should ?? We WILL stay out of it. Plain and simple."  
"You're right, you're right of course..."

Lalo opened the door of the bedroom and asked us to join him in bed when we are done with our shower. We join him, not really sure what to do. He gestures us to come and lie from each side of him.   
"Okay now is the time for some cuddles, eh ? I feel like you deserve that, I've been quite hard on you today..." His tone is soft actually, almost tender. " But I'm being tough for your own good eh ? This behaviour, in that business, it's the difference between life and death. Come closer, come here, that's it.  
Don't think I don't care for you mis amores, if I didn't care you would be burried in the desert already."  
I know it's fucked up, messed up , probably a bit of a Stockholm syndrome but right now, as I snuggle closer to him, I just feel grateful. Grateful he didn't hurt us more. Grateful he decided we deserved to live and stay with him. He gently touches Astrid light hair and puts a strike behind her ear, she shivers under his touch and as a places a quick kiss on her lips he says "shhhh don't be scared hermosa. I'm not gonna hurt you."   
"You did hurt Sarah though..."  
He turns his face towards me and cups my cheek in his hand, furrowing his brows, looking genuinely concerned. "I know. But that was necessary, you understand that Sarah don't you ?" I just nod in approval. He gently touches my neck where the bruise is and says "I'll make up for that though, I promise" while kissing my neck.   
I felt protected actually. I mean after what happened, it would probably makes no sense to anyone else than Astrid and I, but he made me feel safe. If I behave, he'll take care of me forever. Of us. As that thought crossed my mind, all 3 of us felt asleep in this very position.

In the morning, I feel so much better. I shouldn't, but I do.   
"He was so tender last night, sleeping with him did feel good, don't you think Astrid ?"  
"I agree. I just can't stay mad at him. He cares for us, this I'm a 100% certain."  
"I agree, he does, definitely. Let's get breakfast I'm starving. "  
And as we ate in the garden, it felt like yesterday didn't exist. Astrid would say it's a coping mechanism and she would be right, but right now I understand she doesn't want to think about that and that's a relief. Cause I don't either. 

That very night, at the hacienda, Lalo and Astrid were competing over how many drinks they can have. No need to say I was out of the competition at least 30 minutes ago.   
I stand up to go grab some water, I've had half the amount of drinks that they had but still my head was spinning so much. I almost fell in the pool while trying to make my way towards the kitchen. Astrid laughs gently "are we feeling a bit light headed here babe ?" Lalo laughs "thats it for you, you've had enough tequila, you can't handle more".  
"But I want to keep up with you two" I say frowning. Lalo said to Astrid "awwww how cute is she when she's trying so hard, uh ?"   
"I know she's such a cutie pie, poor little thing..." I pretend to be vexed "you know I can hear you guys right", Lalo answered in an authoritarian tone "who asked for your opinion ? You're so cute it makes me want to abuse you baby girl..."  
I pretended to be offended but I can just feel the desire building in my low stomach. I could already feel the wetness between my legs. Boy I'm so needy it's pathetic.

"Go wait for me en la cama I'll be right there. Don't you dare fall asleep, I won't be done with you any time soon". I bite my lip as I miserably fail at resisting him. In all fairness I didn't even really try... I'm so weak when it comes to him.   
"What about me ?" Asks Astrid ", "what about you ? Mi amor, that's what our muñeca is here for... You know what Sarah stay here, it's a beautiful night we don't need to go inside after all... Go ahead Astrid, she'll just do what you want because she's such a good girl" I nod while smiling. I can see her trying to catch her breath... My naughty girl... she's so up for this... I slowly take the top of my bikini off, revealing my bare breasts.  
"On your knees muñeca." Said Astrid. Oh boy could I get ever more turned on ?  
"As you say my love..." I push her own bikini top to the side so I can have access to her boobs, and start kissing them as I look at her straight in the eyes. I wrap my tong around one of her pink nipples and start biting it lightly. She pulls her head backwards, closing her eyes, moaning at the sensation. So I just do the same with her other nipple while my hands are caressing her inner thighs. I look at Lalo as I put my thumb on her clit and proceeds to gently rub it, drawing circles. Lalo is over the edge, I can see his hand grab the chair as the bulge in his pants is becoming more and more obvious. Astrid's breathing is heavier and faster, until she grabs my hair in her fist and pushes my head down. God she likes to be in control.   
I gently start to pull her swimsuit off and start licking her wet pussy as I keep looking at her with my doe eyes, I know she likes it when I pretend to be innocent.   
"That's right, you know what you have to do muñeca, don't you dare stoping".   
"I won't unless you ask me to, you taste so delicious baby... I can't get enough of you..." I'm soaking wet myself, it's starting to run down the inside of my thighs. This makes me hornier and I just push my tongue deeper inside her pussy, while continuing to play with her clit gently pinching it between my fingers. Astrid doesn't let go of my hair the whole time, controlling the pace. I just stop a minute to catch my breath but my girl doesn't want to know it and just pushes me back so I can keep doing what I was doing.  
"That's it Sarah, you sweet little toy, make me cum".  
Astrid moans louder than ever when she reaches her high and I just get on my legs so I can kiss her, pushing my tongue inside her mouth. "See how sweet you taste my love ?".  
Lalo had started to stroke himself during our little show and has a dark, hungry, look in his eyes. That predator gaze again. 

I just can't help myself, I have to brag and tease him "are you sure you're gonna be able to give me what I want, now that I did what you and Astrid asked for daddy?" He rushed towards me, grabs my face with his hand, and stands up, towering me with his height. God he's so much stronger and taller than I am, I don't even stand a chance. " You just like to brag don't you ? You're gonna regret talking so much... You know your purpose princess, you get fucked and you get used, but you don't get to talk unless I specifically ask for it..."  
God I love when he talks to me like that... I rub my thighs together, while he's still grabbing my face in a strong hold, forcing me to look up to meet his eyes "You're so desperate it's cute actually..."   
"Why don't you just show me then da..."   
And before I can even finish my sentence, without any further warning he pins me on the floor, makes sure I can't move, firmly gripping my hands above my head. He just rips my bikini off, shredding the delicate fabric. "You're so not ready for what's coming." I just look at him with my puppy eyes as he places himself at my entrance 'that sweet little pussy is so fucking wet already..." and without further warning he penetrates me roughly, making me take his long and thick cock all at once. I scream in surprise but it's like he's not even hearing me. His hips are crushing mine in a rather slow but intense pace, making my eyes roll back.  
He is sending me over the edge, he's going so deep inside of me, so deep you can't actually go any deeper. When I think I can't be anymore stimulated, his hand finds my clit and circles it while he fucks me with incredible strength. After only a few minutes I'm just over my head already.  
"Daddy stop, please it's too much, I can't... I can't handle it..." Lalo groans in my hear:  
"Oh yes you can and you will. It's enough when I say it's enough. And I'm not done with you yet..."  
I just moan even louder while closing my eyes "daddy please..."   
"Look at me ! You shut your pretty mouth now and you just take it like the good little slut you are, I'm not asking. Now shut the fuck up, the only thing you're allowed to do is scream my name ". I just obey and shut up, I love the look on his face when I'm being such a good girl and do as he says. And it's working, he just pounds me harder into the floor, my back against the hard surface is hurting me as hell but the pain only makes things better. His body weight crushing me, I'm struggling to catch my breath, but he knows that no matter what I say, I like that way too much... I realize that every one in the house is probably hearing me getting fucked right now but I don't care and just keep moaning Lalo's name.  
I feel him coming inside of me, filing me with his cum and my orgasm just strikes at the same time, it's so powerful that I can't help but being very loud, I can't even catch my breath, I'm a fucking mess. "I'm not done with you baby girl, I'm gonna make you cum again, and again, until your body gives up." He kisses my shoulder, pulls out and I just stay here, laying on the floor, my cheeks on fire and my body all sweaty, completely naked, his thick and hot cum dripping out of my pussy everywhere on my thighs. He came so much... how is that even possible? "Oh don't worry by the way, I'll buy you a knew swimsuit, or a dozen actually, this might happen a lot" he said with a wink.

"Astrid come here love, let her rest for a moment, show me what you got..."   
"Don't mind if do papi".   
I just love to watch them, it's so hot. She's as dominant as I'm submissive. She pushes him on the chair he was sitting on just before and places herself on top of him, her legs spreading from each side of his hips and she rubs herself against his cock. He's already ready for round too, the guy never gets tired.   
His hands reach for her boobs but she just chase them "oh no, you don't get to decide with me... I do." Lalo chuckles, a large smile on his face.  
"Eres una pantera mami..."  
He grabs a fist full of her long hair, pulling her head backwards so that her neck is exposed and he can more easily kiss it.  
As he does that, Astrid just impales herself on him and starts riding him, setting the pace herself. Lalo grabs her butt with both his hands and they moan in unison.  
"You can't cum unless I say so papi, so don't rush..."   
Lalo's cock slips back and forth inside her hot pussy and her long hair swings along with their pace. Lalo takes one of her nipples in his mouth and starts sucking on it. Astrid seems to be enjoying that a lot... Her butt was slapping against Lalo's balls at a fast rythm.  
Lalo's breathing is faster and Astrid stops all of a sudden.  
"Not yet mi amor, not yet..."  
"Are you trying to kill me woman ?"  
"Not exactly... Tonight I want you both on your knees for me. Sarah did her part like the pretty toy she is, but you didn't... So why don't you get on your knees for me papi ?..."  
Lalo seems to hesitate like he's not sure if he should do it. You can see he never had a girl like her but he just answers "you drive me loco... Vale, but if I'm gonna be on my knees you better sit your pretty ass on this chair". And he grabs her thighs, pushing them as far apart as he can as he starts to fingering her with one of his beautiful muscular fingers.   
"Make it two" says Astrid under her breath.   
As he does push his fingers further inside her, his other hand pinches her nipple and he starts rubbing it. Her back arched as he pushes deeper inside her and praises her "look at you, te ves tan linda when I fuck you with my fingers..."  
"Just keep going... Don't stop..." Well to be fair she's a mess too now, her hair sticking to her face and chest... it seems to be the Lalo's effect, no one can resist it.   
Astrid reached her high and then collapsed on her chair while Lalo reached her and kissed her tenderly. "I guess we can say I was up to the task don't you think mi amorcito ?" She answers in a smile, a bit out of breath "oh God yes you did..."

Lalo then turned to me with a dark lustful glare and says "back to you now..." Damn that man is a machine he has so much stamina that's not human ! But some powerful entity must have decided to show mercy on me since he was interrupted by the sound of motor. "There already? Haaaa those motherfuckers, come girls you're gonna meet my cousins, maybe put something on first." And as if it wasn't 3 a.m, as if he didn't have any alcohol, as if he didn't just fuck the hell out of us, being his usual cheerful self he gets up with ease and walk out towards the gates.   
We hear him from afar "Marco, Leonel, mira mira mira que buenas noticias me estan traiendo ?"  
Astrid and I rapidly put some clothes on on and as she stands up, her cheeks all red from the bumpy ride she just had, I follow her but I can barely stand up, I feel like my legs are about to give in. "Come on now hun, let's go meet those cousins. Come on stand up ! " And she slaps my ass playfully "easier said than done" I grimace. "He's not making you suffer as he does to me !" "She laughs "aaaah no no no you're not doing this, do not pretend you don't just love that, you're a very bad liar babe !" I smile widely "yeah ok right I can't get enough of this. Still, you're the one in charge in bed, no wonder you're in such great shape ! It's amazing how you just get him on his knees for you !"   
"Two girls two styles babe, that's how it is" she winks, I mumble "yeah right you hot stuff" and while she wrap her arm around my waist "come on you cute little muñeca, I'll help you, let's go."   
I pretend to be offended and she just shakes her head laughing "what ?! That's what you are sweety !" As an answer I just kiss her shoulder and smile. Let's go meet those cousins now.

As we arrive at the front of the house, Lalo puts his arms around Astrid's shoulder and bring her closer to him, holding her right against his muscular body while puting a gentle kiss on her temple "this bombshell is Astrid, Astrid this is Marco and Leonel". Oooh I'm gonna tease her about being the first to be introduced to the cousins, lucky girl ! I can see their appreciative look as they salute her and I don't blame them, you don't see such a gorgeous girl very often. Then with his other arm he grabs me by my waist, pulling me against the other side of his body and say "and this is Sarah. Sarah meet my cousins. She's mine too, so behave boys."  
This is Sarah ? That's it ? No bombshell for me ? Well that's harsh. But then he leans towards me and say to my ear "There are scratches all over your back... You did good tonight mi amor, I'll run you a hot bath after, it's gonna be good for your sore body. Don't worry I'll take care of you". I just melt at how cute and caring he can be. Damn this man is intoxicating, how could we live without him now ? Good thing we don't have to!


	6. Part 6.

Astrid's POV

We "chatted" with the boys for a while. Well, If you can call Lalo asking them questions and answering them himself "chatting". The twins would just look at eachother and then turn their attention to Lalo who would amusingly try to guess their situation without a doubt. Seem like the boys will be staying here for a few days. I didn't understand much but there was something about "laying low" until the "dust clears out" as Lalo explained it. I couldn't help but notice Sarah shifting in her seat the whole time as she patiently waited for Lalo to decide to set od back into the house.

As we walked back into the house I took lead to the bedroom and practicly slamed myself into the bed.  
" Oh how I missed you baby..."  
" I'm gonna guess that's for me?" I heard Lalo's voice.  
"No silly, I was talking to the bed." I moaned into the pillows.  
"Well, you definetly saved those sounds only for me."  
I felt how the bed shifted under his weight and how his hand traveled up my leg.  
" Stop it." I giggled. " Don't you have a bath to run?" I winked at him, keeping my voice low so Sarah wouldn't notice me as she was looking for something in the closet.  
"Look at you. I don't even have to think for myself anymore. You got it all covered, eh?" He said, in a mocking tone.   
I pretended to be offended and kept the act up until his hand found its way up my shirt and I melted into the touch. We exchanged looks of adoration and Lalo squeezed my leg reasuringly as he got off the bed.

He walked behing Sarah and pretty much just picked her up on the spot. Swinging her across his shoulder. Sarah squeeled at the sudden suprise and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.  
" Let's go muneca, we have some unfinished business to attend to. Don't think I forgot about my promise, amorcito"  
Sarah tried her best to hide the smile on her face.  
He carried her into the private bathroom and left the door open, so I don't get bored I suppose.  
He let her down and took a seat on the edge of the sparkly white tub.  
" Hot?"   
" Yes daddy, please. But not too much.  
He smirked at her adorable expression and turned the water on.  
"Do you plan on bathing in your clothes? Come here." He placed his hand on his thigh. And gestured for her to come closer. "I'll help you, mi amor."  
He started by slowly rising her shirt and dragging his fingertips along her skin. She raised her arms for him and allowed him to take it of completly. He pulled of her shorts and with them her underwear. She embraced his head as he slowly kissed her stomach, her ribs and the middle between her boobs.   
" Your skin is so smooth, I could eat you up." he smiled. The tub was almost filled when she stepped in and lowered herself, her back facing Lalo. He filled his hand with a flowery scented shampoo and placed his hands on her upper back making slow circular motions.  
"Aa, muneca, your back is all red. I shouldnt have been so rough with you. I'll make it up to you, I promise. You know you can get whatever you want amor."  
" No, don't worry...You know I liked it." She turned to him, smiling. "But, you can make it up to me..."  
" Oh yeah? How? Tell me. Anything you want " He reached around her shoulders, massaging her. Waiting for her answer he gently squeezed her boobs and kissed the top of her head.   
She leaned into his touch. " A horse. I want a horse."   
He squinted his eyes at her "We already have horses. You can ride them whenever you want."  
" But I want my own. Only mine. A special one! A mustang would be perfect!"  
"Oh. Okay, I'll see what can I do about that. You have interesting ideas muneca. Really interesting. But, Astrid might be jealous, don't you think?" His hand was on her stomach. Traveling below the water.  
"Oh, you will get something her too! Right?"  
" Of course muneca. I will have my talk with her. But. Now It's time to take care of..."  
"You." He finished his sentence when he felt her tense up. She wrapped her fingers around his forearm as he started exploring the area around her clit, teasing her. His rough fingers started moving in a circular motion over the sensitive area. She held in her breath as he placed a kiss on her temple.  
" Relax muneca. Relax."  
One of his fingers found its way inside her. He teased her slowly and careful. She moaned when one more was added. He grabbed her jaw with his other hand and made her look at him. He licked his lips as he watched her tormented expression. He kissed her and careful nibbled on her lower lip. He sped up his pace and muffeled her moan with his tongues. She wrapped her palms around his face, fingers slowly playing with his hair. He placed tow more small kisses on her lips before moving down on her neck. His hand went around her throat and pushed her into his chest, she wrapped her fingers around it. She was completly under his mercy. As she lifted her head under his firm grip her eyes closed and her mouth opened. One small wimper left her lips and hitched breaths continued.  
Lalo looked behing his shoulder to see if I was watching. I was. And I was getting wet from just listening to her. But of course, I wasn't in the mood to give him that satisfaction so I turned my head into the pillow, bitting my lip.  
She mewled as he pummped his fingers inside her. Her chest was rising and her leg was resting on the edge of the bathtub. Warm water dripping on the floor. Her shaky hands clinged on to his arm. As she reached her high he lifted her chin and kissed her, his warm tongue playing with hers. She shaked as she tried to make him pull his fingers out. She tried to get out of his touch but it only made her orgasm stronger. He finally let go of her and she gasped for air, holding on to the edge of the tub.  
He stood up and grabbed a towel. He proudly hovered above her, a half smile on his face, making his features even more handsome.  
As he finished he threw the towel at her.  
" Clean yourself. Dirty girl."  
He walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ❤️


	7. Chapter 7.

Astrid's POV  
Part 2.

A few days later.

"So you bought her a horse?"  
I asked Lalo as we were both sitting down next to the pool having breakfast. Sarah wasn't anymore with us since the truck thransporting her gift arrived as soon as she took her last bite of toast. She didn't even touch the orange juice glass that still stood full to the brim next to her plate.  
" Si." Lalo casualy said as a fork with food entered his mouth.  
" Seems resonable." I spoke back. " A horse... Just for her. And what a horse. Oh my. A mustang. Huh. Interesting." I continued with a bit of spite in my voice.  
Lalo smiled to himself and I took my cup of coffee in my lap as I pushed myself away from the table. Lalo did the same and took a cigar out of his front pocket. I didn't see him smoking much but he enjoyed a nice cigar after breakfast. I took of my flip plops and lifted my feet into his lap, lightly pushing into his groin.  
"Seems to me that those touches arent really ment to be as I want them to." He said, holding the cigar only with his teeth. He placed his hand on my feet to still them.  
" Something wrong? You know you can tell me anything. Amor." He continued with a mocking smile.   
I knew what he was doing and he knew it too. He was provoking me...That son of a bitch.   
" No. Everything is in perfect order. I can't complain. Can I?" My face made the fakest toothy smile possible.  
He just smacked his lips at me and took a sip of his coffee.  
" I need your help. I need to change the oil in all of the cars, and you know, polish them up a bit."  
" What?" I snaped. "All of them? Can't one of your goons help you?"  
"Well, my "goons" arent as pretty as you." He smiled.  
My eyes went over to Sarah being all happy and excited while petting her horse. Here we go again. That lucky bitch.  
"I'm gonna go get dressed, be right back." I stood up and walked away without looking back at him. Fucker. He's making me fucking change oil with him while she pets her pony. The only good thing about this is that I'll finally get to see his whole collection.  
I changed into plain black jeans and a black crop top. Didn't feel like dessing up today. I went to meet in the garage.

...

"Well this..." I rubbed my hands over the stearing wheel. " ... was worth it."  
" You know you can go in here alone too?"  
"What. To clean?" I smirked while I admired the red leather seats.  
"No, not if you don't want to. To look, of course." Lalo said as he was sitting in the passanger seat.  
" I knew you had this bad boy in here. This pretty thing is definetly a loved classic. Every guy's dream. And, well. Mine." I looked around in the back seat.   
" You know..." He slipped his warm hand over my knee. " I couldn't decide if I should get the 65' or 69' version. But a little birdie told me that you might like the 69' version a lot more."  
"Me? Who cares what do I think? I won't be the one driving it." I leaned back in the seat.  
" Oh, but you see. You might be wrong about that part, amorcito." Lalo said as he dangled a set of keys in front of my face. My face lit up and my eyes followed them like a hungry cat would.  
He laughed out loud as he saw my reaction.  
"YOU. DID. NOT. LAALO." I almost screamed as I hugged him.  
" Com on. Let's get it out for a test drive. I know a place." 

The garage door opened as I turned on my new toy. Lalo leaned his elbow on the open door window. " Just follow the road when we exit the fence. I'll tell you when to take a turn."  
I didn't even notice Sarah standing right by.  
" See you later muneca! Be good while I'm gone! Don't do any estupideses." Lalo spoke and smiled at Sarah's confused face. "Step on it gringa, let's see what you got." 

...

Miles and miles of nothingness passed by us until he finally told me to take the next left turn.  
"So, do you like it?" Lako asked me, turning his head, I could feel his eyes on my cheek.

I barely managed to hide my excitement. I decided to take this even further, to have some fun. I can't say i absolutely love it, right? That would't be nearly as intriguing.

" Yeah, the red is kinda a lot but in general, yeah, i like it." I Said in the most neutral tone i could.  
He didn't say anything for a while, he just started at me. He smacked his lips and started:  
" Maybe they grow on you, you know, with time..." He said while running his thumb over the leather under the windows edge.  
"Pull over."  
"Here?"  
"Yeah. Te haré olvidar el color, la querida."

...

Not soon after I was sitting on the edge of the hood. Under the shade of a tree, in the middle of nowhere. My hands were propped behind my back as my right bare leg was hanging over his shoulder and the other one was on his thigh. He was kneeling under me, whispering words into the skin of my thigh.  
" Maybe you should take that top off too."  
"Here? Outside?"  
He smiled and pulled away. "Oh my bad." He said, pointing at his chest. "I'm sorry. Good that you didn't have a problem with taking your pants off."  
"Well, you asked so nicely, didn't you?" I lifted my leg of his thigh and pressed my foot on his shoulder, running my toes up his chest, lightly pressing into his muscles "Why don't you go first? You think I don't enjoy looking at your, hmm, how should I call it? Caramel skin? Ripped body? Manly arms? One of those. Yeah."   
I brushed my leg of his shoulder as he pulled back with a smug look on his face. He was wearing a grey buttoned up shirt, but he only bothered with unbuttoning half of it before taking it off over his head. A few grey strands got splayed over his forehead. He looked lavishing.  
"Much better."   
"What now?" He moved forward but I stopped him with my foot.  
" Oh you just stay there..." I said as I started carressing my boobs under my shirt, teasingly. I let my hands run down my body up to the edge of my lacey panties. One of my hands went lower and I started playing with my already wet pussy. He stared at me intensly, with a hunger in his eyes. I decided to move my panties to the side and let him enjoy the full view as two of my fingers dissapeared inside me. I bit my bottom lip as his growing erection started to show. I stopped his hand when he went to reach for it.  
"Now yet love." I smiled.  
"Maldita sea... when did I let you wip me like this? Hm?"   
" The second day I walked into your house... Come here..." I reached for his face and pulled him closer by his hair.  
" When did you hex me? You.. y-ou" the words got lost when his hot tongue focused on reaching the place my fingers left just a second ago. I closed my eyes as his mustache agonizingly but sweetly moved over my clit. I suppose to regain a bit of the control je lost a long time ago he wrapped his arms around my legs and pulled me forward. He pulled back a bit to leave soft kisses on the skin of my stomach. I lifted up his face and carresed his lips with my thumb which he let pass through his teeth. I smiled as he bit on it.  
"How about you fuck me right now?"  
As a response he bit down harder before letting go.  
He stood up and unbuckled his pants. He grabbed his cock with one hand while the other explored my chest. I could scream from pleasure when he entered me. He didn't waste anytime and started pushing harder and harder. His hand left my chest and started playing with my already oversensitive clit.   
"What are you doing? Im gonna cum already from that..."  
" Well, that's the point. One out of, five, maybe?" He pushed deeper than ever before at his last words. Bringing me to the edge. I moaned his name and came so hard that I couldn't contain myself from shaking.   
Before continuing I had to sit up and kiss him.  
"Ay, amorcito, mi amor..." He spoke as he kissed my neck, pumping lazily inside me.  
My eyes went wide.  
"Lalo. Lalo. Lalo! " I whispered in his ear.  
"What? Already?"  
" Nooo. Lalo. Who the fuck is that?"  
He stopped.  
" Que?"  
" There's a guy. In the fucking bush behind you. I can see him clearly." I spoke through my teeth.  
He stifened up before puting his painfully hard cock back in his pants.  
" Go grab the gun in the car. Okay?" He smiled widely.  
I slipped in the car as he started walking towards the bush. The guy as he noticed him started running but he didn't get far as Lalo tackeld him down.  
"¿Sabes quién demonios soy, pedazo de mierda?! Hijo de puta!" He spoke as he started punching the guy in the face.  
As he started choking him. The guy managed to grab a small knife from his boot but Lalo noticed it on time and took a swing at his arm. But the piece of shit managed to evade it as he cought his breath. A long but shallow wound appeared on Lalo's shoulder as they wresled in the sand. The guy got on top of him and held the blade next to Lalo's throat.   
But I didn't know just how smart Lalo is as he turned his head in the sand and spat it in the man's eyes who immedatly dropped the knife.   
Because before he could overtake him I shot him in the head.  
The blood covered Lalo's face, mixing with sand. The lifeless body fell next to him.  
My hand went numb as I dropped the gun next to my bare feet.  
Silently, I walked back to the car and grabbed the wheel with my both hands until my knuckels went white. I leaned my forehead between them.  
Lalo entered the car, whipping his face with his shirt.  
"Let's go home. We will talk later."


	8. Chapter 8.

Sarah's POV

I think it's that :   
Chihuahua, Mexico. Lalo's hacienda. 6 a.m

I couldn't sleep. I was in the garden, pacing, twisting my hands. Lalo told me yesterday the truck with my horse would be here early. Of course he was already up, he slept like 2 hours a night, and was always in top shape. I know it sounds unbelievable, I didn't believe it either at first but trust me it is true, Astrid and I witnessed it. Than man never ceases to amaze me and that was just one thing among many others.   
Anyway, back to my mustang. Yeah I wanted a typical American horse, historical one, wild one. I've read many things about first nations and how they domesticated those horses from Spain after they returned to the wild, and I was fascinated, they bear so much history. History of how the very first owners of these wild lands turned out to be amazing and mythical horse riders. Just by imagining myself riding her (yeah she's a her) my imagination was going wild. But right now I was very nervous, because I just realized that I am not a natural with horses, I'm easily scared, they are very impressive animals, I'm not very good at riding them and I don't really know shit about how to take care of them. So at the moment, I'm just asking myself, Sarah why the fuck did you ask for a horse ? I don't know shit about cars either but at least when you don't use them they are safely still in a garage... 

But my thoughts were interrupted by en engine's sound. I jumped and Lalo, who got near me without me even noticing, laughed "what's up muñeca ? Porque te pones tan nerviosa ?" I can't say I regret asking for a horse, can I ? "Well it's just... You know I'm scared she will be too wild for me too handle, that I won't take care of her the right way..."  
He grinned  
"Well, to be fair it's true that you are the one being handled and being taken care of amorcito, not the other way around. You're not exactly in charge of anything uh ?"  
Aouch. His remarks can be hurtful sometimes and he knows it, he's amused. "Well I used to be in charge of many things when I lived in Paris, it's not like I'm very useful here around the house or around your "business"".   
"Come on baby girl, no te pones asi. I like it this way, I like that you're my little doll, my muñeca." He said that with such a playful and tender tone at the same time that it made me smile. "Yeah I like that too Daddy..." I said, looking at him with those puppy eyes that I know drive him crazy, with the smoothest voice I was capable of pulling out.   
He inhaled deeply and said something like "no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora" I was quite proud of how Astrid and I effortlessly turned him on, even if each of us in our own way, it was very empowering.  
Lalo went to authorize the truck inside the property himself, and in a glimpse she was in front of me, my kiger mustang, from Oregon. She was small but so charismatic, nervous, with bright eyes, a true beauty, I was in awe.

I don't know if I spent 1, 2 or a 1000 hours petting her and getting to know her. I still didn't have any name for her but I wanted to get to know her first, just as a child only in animal shape. I was talking to her, enjoying the moment when I heard another engine sound, much more nervous than the truck's one when I saw Lalo leave in a mustang (the car this time) I never saw him drive before.  
"Bye muñeca, be good while I'm gone. Don't do any estupideces."  
Took me a moment to realize he just gave Astrid her gift too and that they were taking it out for a ride. I blushed a little thinking of how ridiculous my stunned face and wide eyes must have looked, during the short instant I just didn't understand why Lalo was leaving and with whom. I was relieved he got her the car fast, cause I could see she was a bit jealous about the horse which annoyed me because I obviously don't want her to feel bad, but also I couldn't wait to see her happy face when she would discover the 1969 model. I Love that pretty bitch so much that being appart from her for even a few hours hurts, she has barely left and I want her back soon already ! 

I didn't see the hours passing. I was incredibly fascinated with Pilgrim. Yep I decided to name him after Grace's horse in The horse whisperer. So I was actually surprised when I heard Astrid's new car motor closing in. I went to welcome them, all smile, but my smile froze when I saw them. They didn't come back exactly as they initially went : Lalo is shirtless, all dirty, he has dried blood in his hair and Astrid's hair is a mess too, she's barefoot and all sweaty. I'm like what. The. Hell... Of course I knew they were going to "baptized" the new car, but they obviously didn't just have sex, those two look like they had one hell of a fight.   
I approached Astrid first, instinctively "babe what happened ? Are you okay ?"  
She is really elusive "we're okay, but need a shower obviously. See you later." Her tone is so cold, so distant that it shook me. I tried Lalo "my love what happened ? Tell me please..." but his answer is worst than Astrid's because he just waved me off with his hand. I stayed here stunned, shocked that they're keeping me out of something that is obviously very important.  
Why doesn't she talk to me ? Why isn't he even saying a word ? What the fuck happened to them ? They don't seem to have thought each other. Lalo looked... Neutral, despite his appearance, but Astrid looked so cold it's suspicious. Also let's say if they had to fight each other my girl didn't stand a chance. So what the hell... I must have said in deep thoughts like this for at least half an hour. Astrid's shower was just as long and Lalo was now all clean and talking on the phone in spanish in an angry tone. I understood that he was asking how someone was possibly that close to the house and how someone could have known where he would be. But I didn't understand the rest. As soon as he hang up, I tried to return discreetly in the garden but he saw me. "Were you listening ?" His tone is calm, but ice cold. I try to lighten up the mood by telling him he knows damn well I didn't understand a word, but Lalo doesn't seem amused and he doesn't seem to believe me either.   
"Bedroom, now". If I'm being honest, I'm half aroused half scared. 

I know what he wants and I know what he likes. So I get on my knees and I start opening his pants to free his incredibly thick cock. I start sucking on it, but after only what seems a few seconds Lalo grabs my head and pushes further, deeper. I try my best to keep on with what he wants but as I shove his cock as deep inside my throat as I can I start gagging and my eyes fill with tears. I pull out for air trying to breathe but he grabs my head again and tells me that I don't get to pull out, he decides. But it's too much for me and I have to stop, "I'm sorry I just can't breathe and I'm gonna puke if you keep doing that."  
As an answer, Lalo then throws me on the floor, so that I'm laying on my stomach. He grabs my hair in his fist and pulls my head back.  
"Look at you. All this expensive make up running down your cheeks. Such a mess. My sweet little mess. You like being handled like a slut don't you ? But you're not as obedient as you're supposed to, tonight."  
"I do daddy and you know it. It's just that tonight I was thinking maybe..."  
"Right now you don't get to think, especially not out loud. Shut the fuck up and take it. Just take it muñeca. Fill your purpose. And get on all fours."  
This has to be the most harsh doggy style sex I've ever had. I'm not saying I don't like it but it's litterally like I'm a rag doll, I'm just here for him to let his anger and frustration out.  
"Does this make you feel better daddy ?"  
"Not yet." Oh wow. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to handle that. His strokes inside me are so intense it's almost painful. I can feel my orgasm coming already.  
"I'm gonna come Lalo..."  
"Come as much as you want muñeca, but we're done when I say we're done. It's not my problem if you end up not being able to walk for days."  
I must have came 3 times this night. I was a mess, overstimulated and all... When Lalo decided it was enough for him, I wasn't able to get up. My knees were bright red, my pussy was litterally on fire and my thighs were shaking like crazy not to mention covered and all sticky with his cum that was running out of my pussy. The bastard always had an insane amount of it in stock...  
But I didn't feel good as I should have, Lalo had used me for sure, but he didn't talk to me or trust me enough to share what he had in mind with me. I was litterally just his fuck toy tonight.   
That's what I told Astrid, word for word when I found her. 

"Well at least you got laid, Lalo and I were interrupted earlier". And that's when I lost it and started crying like a little girl :  
"At least tell me what happened, Lalo would just let his anger out on me - well inside me to be correct - but you're my best friend, my sister, I can't stand that something happened to you and I don't understand what that is..."  
"Okay, okay, boo calm down, it's okay I'll tell you. But please understand it was too much earlier and it's not the kind of story you want to share right away..."

After Astrid told me all about what happened to them I was stunned. I couldn't believe she just shot a man in the face, I just couldn't. I asked her several times if she was kidding but judging from her facial expression I knew she wasn't. And what kind of joke would that be anyway ? I knew it affected her way more than she was willing to show. Of course she was a strong girl and I could see she didn't want to lose it by wallowing about that. Still I couldn't imagine how she was gonna be able to deal with such a traumatic thing... Even if she did it to protect Lalo. Speaking of the devil, he came to us and seemed to be in a better mood than he was earlier. I suspected it wasn't just sex that did that...

"Come girls, we will have diner in the garden. I want you to get a taste of my favorite childhood meal, so I asked Yolanda to prepare it, you'll see, it's to die for." He said winking at Astrid. Wow that wasn't subtle, did he know she told me everything? He has to. He knows how close we are.   
"I also had a little more gift for each of you. Bought it a while ago, but I wanted to keep it for a special occasion."   
"You didn't have to, you already spoiled us today..."  
"Yeah, but can't get enough for mis amores, eh ? I think you'll like it, they're matching gifts but still different..."  
We opened our boxes and discovered a gorgeous necklace for each of us. Really gorgeous.  
I was the first to speak " Oh my God ! Those are the serpenti viper necklace by Bulgari ! I love this collection it looks amazing! And the white one with mother of pearl and diamonds insert is my favorite. Thank you !"  
Astrid was pretending she was only moderating liking it, but I could see her smiling. "At least you took the black onyx one for me. Thank God. I would have hated a pink one !"  
"I guess that's your way of saying thank you too amor ?" Said Lalo in a mocking tone.  
"See girls, after what happened today, I've come up to a decision. That's why tonight is special."  
Astrid and I exchanged a silent gaze : what the hell is he about to say ?


End file.
